Un Pari Sans Limite
by PeTiTnUaGe
Summary: Si Scorpius cherchait à arriver à ses fins ? Si Rose lui "tendait la perche" pour se moquer de lui ? A celui qui gagnera, un esclave à ses ordres ! Le pari est alléchant...
1. Chapter 1

_Je sais que j'ai plusieurs fics à finir et que ce n'est peut être pas le moment d'en commencer une autre, mais pour ceux qui le savent, je ne vais pas très bien en ce moment et j'ai besoin de changer d'air, alors je commence une nouvelle histoire.  
J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ;)  
(Pour info, cette histoire est presque terminée dans mon pc donc y a pas à s'en faire. Pour ce qui est du rating, cela se justifiera à partir du 3e ou 4e chapitre.)_

_Encouragez-moi, s'il vous plait !  
Bisous !_

* * *

Rose était plongée dans ses notes, sans relever les yeux vers le coéquipier qu'on lui avait attribué. Et de toute manière, il n'était pas question qu'elle le regarde ! Il ne méritait aucune attention ! Il en avait bien assez de toutes ces filles qui lui tournaient autour, alors qu'elle… Pas question qu'elle se laisse prendre !

Elle entendit un ricanement et releva vivement la tête vers lui en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Tiens ? Tu daignes me regarder, Weasley ? »

Les joues rouges, elle se remit à ses notes, boudeuses.

« Travaille, Malefoy au lieu de me regarder… »

« Tu me fais rire. Tu as l'air tellement… Absorbée ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus excitant pour toi que les études ? »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre cette question et notre devoir. »

« Il n'y en a pas, en effet, mais tu pourrais me répondre ? »

« Et pourquoi je te répondrais ? »

Il soupira et s'appuya au fond de sa chaise, sans la lâcher du regard.

Cette rouquine si obnubilée par les études, qui refusait de lui accorder le moindre regard. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait alors lorsqu'une en particulier refusait de s'intéresser… En l'occurrence, une seule et unique fille… Puisque même Lily Potter, si réticente au début avait avoué qu'il était beau garçon - cela lui suffisait ! - Mais elle, Rose Weasley… Que pensait-elle de lui ?

Elle releva de nouveau le regard en le foudroyant de ses yeux sombres.

« Tu crois que je vais faire tout le travail ? »

Elle devait le détester et cela l'amusait : pour une fois qu'il y avait une fille qu'il jugeait vraiment digne d'un défi. Il ricana de nouveau et attrapa sa plume en gribouillant son parchemin.

« Malefoy, je ne suis pas d'accord de faire équipe avec toi si je me tape tout le travail ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien demandé, c'est toi qui t'y es attelée, tu aimes tant les études, les livres, tout ça. »

« Je n'aime pas TANT les études ! »

Il releva un sourcil et elle rougit en détournant le regard.

« J'aime faire du bon travail et je suis curieuse, c'est différent. »

« En attendant, tu te plains que je ne fais rien mais c'est toi qui fais tout ce qui a à faire. »

« Et bien prends l'initiative de prendre des notes ! »

« Tu les prends déjà… »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser les recopier ! »

« On est en binôme je te rappelle ! On travaille à deux. »

« Alors travaille… »

« Alors laisse-moi travailler… »

Elle échangea de nouveau un regard mauvais avec lui et lui jeta au visage sa feuille de note.

« Je ne vais pas tenir… 3 mois d'études ! C'est pas possible d'imposer ça ! Qui a eu cette idée stupide ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a mis avec toi ? »

« Ca t'ennuie parce que je suis le petit fils d'un ancien Mangemort, parce que je suis Serpentard, ou bien parce que tu ne m'apprécie pas ? »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton nonchalant, comme si le terme de « Mangemort » ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Tu es répugnant Malefoy… »

« Je prendrais ça pour réponse. »

Elle grogna et se déplaça à l'autre extrémité de la table, jetant un regard alentours à la salle.

Deux rangs plus loin, Sean Mallory lui lança un petit sourire discret qui fit rougir vivement Rose. Il lui fait un petit signe de la main qu'elle lui rendit en baissant la tête, intimidée.

Scorpius lança un regard en biais, examinant la scène puis détourna les yeux en fixant le sol.

Rose était une passionnée d'étude, c'était vrai, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille avec ses « problèmes de filles ». Et les garçons faisaient parti de ces « problèmes ». Non pas qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par eux, mais tellement inquiète de ne pas savoir s'y prendre… Sean semblait beaucoup s'intéresser à elle et venait souvent lui parler. Lily lui avait confié certaines rumeurs selon lesquels l'irlandais aimerait être plus qu'un simple camarade de classe pour Rose. Elle s'affolait lorsqu'elle croisait son regard, mais c'était surtout l'appréhension du moment où il irait jusqu'à se déclarer. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle répondrait puisqu'actuellement…

« Les études, toujours les études… Weasley, tu me surprends, cela fait bien une minute que tu n'as rien gribouillé sur ta feuille… »

Elle lança un regard assassin à Malefoy qui ne la regardait même plus. Elle souffla d'indignation et repris sa plume.

« Tu n'es même pas capable de travailler par toi-même et d'avoir de bonnes notes. »

« J'en suis capable, mais je n'en ai pas envie… »

« Mais bien sûr ! Avec les notes que tu te ramasses je vais me dire « wouah ! Scorpius est un intello de première ! Je suis impressionnée ! » Non mais vraiment… »

Il haussa un sourcil, appuyant sa tête dans sa main. Il lui lança un regard en biais, l'air un peu blasé.

« Si j'avais de bonnes notes ça t'impressionnerait ? »

Rose esquissa un sourire arrogant.

« Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois une meilleure note que moi, je suis prête à devenir ton esclave durant une semaine entière ! »

Elle ricana et se replongea dans ses notes. N'entendant plus aucune remarque de la part du garçon, elle s'autorisa un regard. Ses yeux noisettes croisèrent ceux gris glacés de Scorpius et elle frissonna sans comprendre pourquoi il lui faisait cet effet.

« Quoi ? »

« Le devoir de Botanique. »

« Quoi le devoir de Botanique. »

« Si j'ai une meilleure note que toi… »

Elle étouffa son rire pour ne pas être repérée par son professeur. La Botanique était devenue sa matière préférée depuis que le professeur Londubat lui avait proposé des cours particuliers, la réconciliant avec la nature. Totalement l'inverse du Serpentard.

« Je veux bien parier tout ce que tu veux si tu arrives à avoir une meilleure note que moi ! »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Elle recroisa de nouveau son regard et son cœur sembla manquer un battement.

« Je… Oui. Je veux bien parier. Que veux-tu comme gain ? »

« Toi. »

« Hein ? »

« Mon esclave durant une semaine. Tu me feras mes devoirs, porteras mes livres… »

« Très gentleman de ta part… »

« C'est mon prix. Et toi ? »

« Je veux bien que tu sois mon esclave aussi, ça me plait bien comme idée. Ca te rabattra le caquet une bonne fois pour toute, Malefoy. Mais je suis même prête à monter l'enchère pour quinze jours ! »

Il sourit et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle hoqueta de surprise : de sa propre audace d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide, et qu'il accepte aussi docilement alors que c'était déjà perdu d'avance pour lui. Le devoir avait lieu le lendemain et aussi loin qu'elle s'en rappelait, c'était une matière où il était loin d'exceller. Elle fronça les sourcils et accepta la poigné de main.

« Ca me va. »

« Très bien. J'espère aussi que tu sais bien cuisiner, j'ai toujours rêvé de goûter des gâteaux Moldus… »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se replongea dans son devoir, croisant le regard interloqué de Sean. Elle lui fit un signe de la main lui indiquant qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre et se remit à ses notes.

Le cours de Botanique était un cours commun entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Rose, bonne élève était déjà devant la porte, discutant avec Albus et Sean de leur révision. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Scorpius arriver, nonchalant. Elle lui dédia un sourire victorieux qu'il remarqua. Il bailla et se frotta les cheveux en passant devant un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussa en le voyant passer. Il les salua poliment et s'avança jusqu'à l'entrée. Albus se tourna vers lui et le salua : depuis plusieurs années, ils partageaient une complicité sur le terrain de Quidditch qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de reporter au sein de Poudlard. Mais les mentalités, bien qu'évoluées depuis la Grande Guerre, restaient très ancrées dans les traditions. Un Serpentard et un Griffondor ne sont pas fait pour s'entendre… Et au regard furieux que lui lança Rose, Albus soupira. Non, les idées faites n'étaient pas prêtes à disparaître aussi facilement.

Rose répondit aisément à toutes les questions du cours, soignant au maximum sa présentation comme elle aimait le faire naturellement. Sean, à ses côtés, semblait un peu plus stressé mais la jeune fille ne le remarqua pas : elle guettait les attitudes de Scorpius, se délectant d'avances des deux semaines à l'humilier devant tout Poudlard.

Elle rendit sa copie à la sonnerie et quitta la salle. Scorpius tenta de la rattraper mais Sean le dépassa et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille en rougissant.

« R… Rose, je… Je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Elle n'arriva pas à articuler un mot et acquiesça simplement, faisant demi-tour avec son ami, passant devant Scorpius sans le regarder.

Ce dernier baissa les yeux et haussa les épaules, reprenant vite un sourire assuré sur le visage.

Rose n'était pas à l'aise, Sean l'avait emmené jusqu'à l'entrée du château, sans lui lâcher le bras. Il s'arrêta soudain et fit volte-face, le visage intrigué.

« Rose je… Est-ce que tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? »

Elle sentit sa respiration se bloquer et un élan de panique la submergea. C'était la première fois qu'un garçon lui faisait une telle proposition et elle ne se sentait pas prête. Sean était un gentil garçon mais elle ne se voyait pas lui tenir la main et l'embrasser… Elle hésita puis acquiesça sans trop savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, il lui souriait, radieux.

« Oh ! Merci Rose ! Merci ! »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux roux et continua de sourire.

« Merci ! Je… Je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard au prochain cours je… On se voit ce soir ! Tu voudras bien t'asseoir à côté de moi pour manger et faire tes devoirs avec moi, s'il te plait ? »

C'était des demandes simples mais c'était trop d'un coup. Elle n'arrivait toujours rien à dire et elle acquiesça de nouveau.

« Désolée si je te fais un peu peur, j'étais si… Paniqué à l'idée de me déclarer et je… Si tu n'es pas prête, je ne te forcerais à rien ! »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer : pas de baiser forcé donc pas d'humiliation immédiate, c'était déjà ça de gagné ! Il acquiesça et ils retournèrent en cours, gardant tout de même une certaine distance en marchant l'un à côté de l'autre.

Les résultats du devoir avaient lieux dès le lendemain et Rose ne tenait plus en place. Malgré son silence toute la soirée en présence de Sean, elle avait confié son secret à Albus qui l'avait dévisagé, bouche bée.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas fait ça ? »

« Oh que si ! »

Il porta une main à ses lunettes, les rehaussant.

« Ecoute, Rose… »

« Je sais, tu t'entends bien avec lui alors je te promets de ne pas trop trop l'humilier. »

« Non, Rose, écoute-moi… »

« Ah ! Londubat arrive. Tu m'excuse Albus, la victoire m'appelle ! »

Elle rentra à la suite du professeur, suivit de Scorpius. Albus l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à la fin du rang.

« Scorpius, tu… »

« Je te promets de ne pas trop trop l'humilier. »

« Mais pourquoi t'as parié ça ! »

Il lui dédia un sourire moqueur et haussa les épaules.

« Peut être un coup de tête. Tu permets, je ne voudrais pas louper sa tête quand il rendra les copies… »

« Tu es diabolique, Scorpius… »

« J'ai du sang Malefoy qui coule dans mes veines… »

Ils rentrèrent à leur tour, prenant leur place respective. Rose ne quittait pas Neville du regard qui souriait largement.

« Et bien, on dirait que les graines que j'ai semée ont servit à quelque chose ! Je suis très fière de vous… Mr. Malefoy. Vous avez eu la meilleure note à ce test. Je suis très heureux de voir que vous vous intéressez enfin à la Botanique ! »

Il lui tendit sa feuille, et Scorpius acquiesça.

« Une bonne motivation et tout peut arriver, Monsieur. »

Rose se décomposa sur place et Albus secoua la tête de dépit : le Serpentard n'aimait pas suivre les règle et encore moins se faire remarquer de manière positive devant ses professeurs, mais il n'en restait pas moins très intelligent.

Londubat continua sa distribution de copie et le regard glacé de Scorpius croisa celui de Rose, incompréhensif.

Fin du cours, Sean attendit Rose qui hésita.

« Excuse-moi, je dois discuter de notre projet en binôme avec Scorpius… Ca ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Tant que tu me promets qu'on mange ensemble ce soir, ça me convient. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur les cheveux et s'éloigna en la saluant. Rose n'était pas prête à l'embrasser et intérieurement, elle le remercia de cette attention.

Scorpius avait détourné le regard, tentant de faire taire l'étrange petit monstre qui était apparut il y a peu dans ses entrailles et qui lui hurlait de lancer un mauvais sort à ce Gryffondor… Il inspira profondément, retrouvant son calme et se tourna vers Rose qui le fixa, furieuse.

« Tu as triché ! »

« J'ai quoi ? »

« Tu as triché, Malefoy ! »

« Oh, juste parce que tu n'admets pas que quelqu'un ait pu avoir une meilleure note que toi… »

« Tu es nul en Botanique ! »

« Content que tu ais fait attention à mes anciens résultats… »

Elle hoqueta et rougit en baissant la tête.

« Tu es allé jusqu'à tricher pour gagner ce foutu pari, je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Furieux, le Serpentard sortit son devoir de son sac et pointa sa baguette dessus.

« Revelio ! »

Le parchemin scintilla un bref instant avant de redevenir tel quel.

« Tu vois ? Pas de tricherie ! »

« Tu as étudié exprès ? »

« J'étudies toujours mais je n'aime pas travailler ! Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle pour cette fois. Tu te rappelles notre pari, Rose ? »

Elle frissonna et le fusilla du regard.

« Une semaine ! »

« C'est toi qui a insisté sur deux semaines… Mais je ne suis pas un monstre et je veux bien t'accorder qu'une seule semaine. Mais si tu n'exécutes pas tout ce que je te demande, j'ai le droit de te punir. »

« Me… Me punir ? Tu comptes me mettre la fessée devant tout le monde si je ne suis pas sage, c'est ça ? »

Scorpius éclata de rire et Rose rougit.

« Tu verras bien… Tu n'as qu'à faire tout ce que je te demande et cela devrait aller. »

Il lui tapota l'épaule et la dépassa. Elle se retourna et l'interpella.

« C'est quoi mon premier ordre alors ? »

Il haussa un sourcil et la dévisagea des pieds à la tête.

« Mets une jupe plus courte… »

« QUOI ? »

« Toutes les autres filles le font, pourquoi pas toi ? »

« C'est contre le règlement ! »

Scorpius s'avança et la toisa du regard, tout proche.

« Tu veux discuter mes ordres, Weasley ? »

Ils étaient très proches et le cœur de Rose s'affola. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre… Pourquoi, alors qu'elle avait tant lutté, pourquoi était-elle comme ces autres filles ? Pourquoi est-ce que Scorpius avait-il cet effet sur elle aussi alors qu'elle avait tant essayé de lutter… Inconsciemment, elle se sentit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment et se détourna. Malefoy la fixa, surpris. Allait-elle… ? Non, il devait se faire des idées, c'était impossible qu'elle s'intéresse à lui…


	2. Chapter 2

_On me l'a fait remarquer : je n'ai pas précisé l'âge des personnages. Je pense qu'ils ont entre 15 et 16 ans, mais c'est uniquement si cela vous convient ^^_

_A vous de voir !_

_Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos petits mots d'encouragements. Vous n'êtes pas au courant de ce qui m'arrive, mais sachez que cela m'a fait le plus grand bien ! N'hésitez pas à continuer !_

_Merci encore et très bonne journée !_

_

* * *

  
_

Albus rejoignit Scorpius sur le terrain de Quidditch. Plusieurs étudiants de classes et d'années différentes aimaient se retrouver après les cours pour se défouler un peu. Le Gryffondor attrapa son ami par le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Scorpius, faut que je te parle… »

« Je ne l'ai pas maltraité, je ne l'ai pas obligé à faire un Strip-tease dans la Grande Salle ce soir, je lui ai juste demandé de faire quelques devoirs… »

« Alors pourquoi elle est dans les tribunes ? »

« Je lui ai demandé de m'encourager. »

Albus leva les yeux au ciel et Scorpius ricana.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a le droit de t'encourager aussi. »

« Et Sean ? »

Le ventre de Scorpius rugit mais il l'ignora.

« Quoi Sean ? Tu parles du truc qui la suit comme son ombre en bavant partout. »

« C'est son petit ami et c'est aussi un de mes amis. »

« Ecoute, elle a fait ce pari avant de sortir avec lui. Elle avait qu'à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter. »

« D'accepter le pari ou de sortir avec lui ? »

Le blondinet se détourna, balai sur l'épaule.

« Arrête de t'inquiéter avec tes questions stupides, viens, on nous attend. »

« Scorpius ! »

Le Serpentard se retourna vers lui en soupirant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu manigances mais j'aimerais savoir juste une chose… Est-ce que ma cousine t'intéresse ? »

L'autre écarquilla les yeux puis se reprit et ricana en lui lançant un sourire narquois.

« J'ai toutes les filles que je veux, pourquoi j'en aurais après elle ? »

« Parce que justement, toutes les filles que tu veux, tu ne les as jamais vraiment laissée t'approcher. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Ne fais pas de bêtise et ne joue pas avec elle pour ton propre plaisir, Malefoy. »

Scorpius se raidit : lorsqu'Albus l'appelait par son nom de famille, il fallait toujours prendre ses menaces au sérieux. Le Serpentard agita la main en l'air, signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et enfourcha son balais.

-------

Rose n'était pas vraiment passionnée par le Quidditch. Elle aimait bien ce sport, mais pas de là à scander des chansons pour son équipe favorite où bien à tout faire pour assister à chaque match. Elle jeta un regard dédaigneux sur l'écharpe sur laquelle était marqué Scorpius et la repoussa le plus loin d'elle au possible. Faire acte de présence était déjà beaucoup donné pour cette vipère ! Elle en profita pour faire ses devoirs ainsi que ceux du garçon, puisque tels étaient ses ordres… Mais pour ce qui était de retoucher sa jupe, pas question !! Qu'il aille en enfer !

-------

La pluie commença à tomber et Scorpius atterrit, suivit d'Albus.

« Tu t'arrêtes ? »

« Oui, il commence à pleuvoir. »

« Et alors ? Ca ne t'a jamais arrêté avant ! »

« J'ai des trucs à faire… »

Albus leva la tête vers les gradins où sa cousine tentait tant bien que mal de se protéger de la pluie, protégeant avant tout les livres et les parchemins sous sa poitrine. Il fixa son ami qui montait la rejoindre et sourit en les voyant entamer une nouvelle dispute.

« Je fais comme je peux pour suivre tes ordres ! »

« Et bien en voilà un nouveau, idiote !! Rentre te sécher au château ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux sans vraiment être sûre d'avoir bien entendu. Elle qui s'était inquiétée de le voir venir l'obliger à rester sous la pluie… Bon, il n'était pas aussi cruel qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé, mais il l'énervait toujours plus.

« Tu es déjà assez trempée comme ça, rentre… »

Elle se releva et essora son pull puis sursauta en sentant le garçon poser son costume de Quidditch sur ses épaules.

« J'ai un peu transpiré dedans, mais ça devrait aller… »

Elle croisa son regard mais ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses yeux sur le torse parfait du Serpentard. Sa peau semblait si douce, si blanche… Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, mais des petits papillons s'agitèrent dans son ventre, la forçant à détourner le regard, rouge de honte. Si elle s'était écoutée, elle aurait posé sa main contre sa peau pour savoir si elle était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air.

Scorpius tenta de la dévisager, curieux. Elle se recula et bégaya.

« On… Tu vas attraper froid aussi, on… On devrait rentrer… »

« Et bien ton prochain ordre sera de me sécher devant la cheminée ! »

« Nous n'avons pas la même Salle Commune je te rappelle ! »

« Et moi je te rappelle qu'il y a plusieurs salles dans ce château qui sont équipées de cheminée. Tu vas t'occuper de moi… Après t'être séchée bien sûre. »

Elle pesta contre lui et il sortit sa baguette en la pointant sur la jupe de la jeune fille, sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

« Reducto. »

« Hey !! »

La jupette lui arrivait maintenant à mi-cuisses et Rose tenta tant bien que mal de tirer dessus pour la redescendre.

« Crétin ! »

« Je te l'avais demandé ! Et ne discute pas mes ordres ! »

« Pourquoi, tu vas me punir ?!! »

Scorpius jeta un regard alentour : le terrain s'était finalement vidé à cause de la pluie qui tombait drue, d'ailleurs il commençait à sentir son corps s'engourdir par le froid. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Rose, elle sursauta.

« Je te l'ai dit, si tu veux une semaine, ce sera alors bien plus sévère… »

Il lui attrapa les poignés et les plaqua le long du corps de la jeune fille. Il lui dédia un sourire mauvais et se pencha vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux, croyant qu'il allait l'embrasser mais retint un cri en sentant ses lèvres glacées dans son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!! Arrête !!! »

La sensation des lèvres du garçon contre sa peau, sa langue chaude et cet étrange chatouillis lui firent un drôle d'effet et elle arrêta de se débattre, savourant malgré elle la sensation. Le Serpentard se recula et la dévisagea, surpris : comment pouvait-elle avoir un visage aussi sexy juste par un simple contacte avec lui ?

« Rose ? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se tourna vers lui.

« Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

« Je t'ai puni. Et si ton petit ami voit ça, ça va barder pour toi… »

« Quoi ?! »

Elle porta la main sur la marque encore chaude qu'il lui avait laissé.

« Un suçon ?!! Tu m'as fait un suçon ? »

« Et on dirait que je suis doué dans ce domaine… Allez, le château nous attend et je sens que je vais finir par attraper la crève… A moins que tu ne me rendes ma cape… »

Elle lui jeta au visage et descendit les gradins, tentant de cacher le suçon avec le col de sa chemise.

Il sourit malgré lui et partie à sa suite.

-------

Rose était montée dans sa chambre et regardait son reflet dans un miroir. Un suçon fait par un autre que son petit ami !! Qu'allaient penser les autres s'ils s'en rendaient compte ? Elle lança un regard à sa baguette et soupira : elle ne connaissait pas de sort pour camoufler ce genre de marque. Elle attrapa machinalement une écharpe et la porta à son cou. L'odeur l'enivra un instant puis elle se ressaisit vite en la jetant au sol : c'était celle de Scorpius ! Pourquoi et surtout comment ? La carapace qu'elle s'était montée face à ce garçon, à force de le détester, comment pouvait elle avoir le cœur qui batte aussi vite la chamade ? Comment pouvait-elle éprouver ces sentiments étranges envers ce garçon arrogant ?!

Lorsqu'elle redescendit pour rejoindre son « maître », elle croisa Lily qui la dévisagea, sévère.

« Tu sors avec Sean ? »

« Euh… Oui… »

Le cœur de Rose s'oppressa et son ventre se tordit : est ce que Lily était au courant de ce qu'il se tramait entre elle et Scorpius ? A sa grande surprise, la petite rouquine soupira.

« C'est un dominant qu'il te faut, pas cette chiffe molle. »

« Hein ?! »

« Je trouve Sean trop gentil, trop… Passif. Il te faut quelqu'un qui arrive à avoir le dessus sur toi. »

Rose était bouche bée. Il lui arrivait de parler garçon avec sa cousine pour lui faire plaisir, mais jamais elle était venue jusqu'à lui donner des conseils.

« Comment tu peux dire ça ?! »

« Je suis plus jeune que toi et j'ai pourtant plus d'expérience… Tu as besoin d'être décoincée… Suis mon conseil… Et au cas où, Sean t'attends dans la Salle d'Etude. »

Lily s'éloigna et Rose soupira : comment allait-elle expliquer la situation à Sean ?... Il n'en était pas question, tout simplement ! Elle lui cacherait, même si elle n'était pas une adepte du mensonge.

-------

Scorpius attendait dans une Salle de repos du château, assis sur le sol, devant la cheminée. Quelques couples de maison différentes aimaient se retrouver ici pour flirter au coin du feu. Il ricana malgré lui : la situation était bien stupide ! S'approprier une fille avec un stupide pari alors qu'elle avait acceptée d'être à un autre… Mais si c'était la seule solution pour se rapprocher d'elle… Il avait été heureux que la chance lui sourie en le plaçant en binôme pour ce projet d'étude que les professeurs avaient mis en place. S'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir, il pourrait se l'approprier de force, bien qu'il commençait à douter de son influence sur la jeune fille. Elle avait réagit à son suçon et la dernière fois il lui avait semblée qu'elle était à deux doigts de l'approcher pour… Non, il prenait ses rêves pour des réalités !! Et puis comment avait-il fini par s'intéresser à elle ? A force de tenter de la séduire, à force de tenter de la convaincre il en était venu à avoir des sentiments pour elle… Lui qui s'était juré de s'amuser jusqu'au bout avec les filles, le voilà devenu esclaves de ses émotions !

Il entendit quelqu'un tousser et releva la tête pour voir Rose qui se tenait debout à côté de lui, une serviette à la main. Il resta à la fixer et Rose fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je me disais que c'était une bonne idée que de t'avoir raccourcis la jupe… »

Elle rougit violemment et porta une main à ses cuisses pour cacher ses sous-vêtements.

« Goujat !! »

« Ouais et je ne suis pas encore sec ! »

« Ca ne servira à rien de te sécher si tu vas te doucher après… »

Scorpius se releva et se pencha discrètement à son oreille :

« Je pensais te demander de venir me frotter le dos après… Je connais l'accès pour atteindre la Salle de Bain des Prefets... »

Rose déglutit difficilement et croisa son regard glacé qui la fit frémir.

« Je… Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

« Je vais devoir te punir si tu n'acceptes pas… »

« Ca je ne peux pas ! C'est trop demander et ça va bien au-delà des règles ! »

« Il n'y a pas de limites à ce pari, tu ne l'as pas précisé tu sais… »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord !! »

« Très bien, j'accepte ton deuxième caprice mais crois-moi, la prochaine fois que tu n'exécutes pas mes ordres exactement comme je te le demande, la punition aura un prix bien plus élevé. »

« Comme tu voudras !!! »

« Bon, et bien je vais rentrer dans ma chambre et me sécher tout seul. »

Il lui arracha la serviette des mains et s'éloigna. Rose sentit un pincement dans son cœur en le regardant s'éloigner. Il était vraiment un playboy ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, et pourtant… Elle savait que beaucoup de filles étaient attirées par lui, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu s'amuser avec d'autres demoiselles, du moins pas jusqu'à ce point… Quoiqu'après tout, elle ignorait de ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans le cachot des Serpentards… Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, ignorant la petite plaie qui venait de traverser son cœur…

Au lieu de remonter directement dans la Salle Commune, elle passa tout de même rejoindre Sean. Elle n'aurait pas voulu passer pour une mal polie, mais déjà qu'elle traînait avec un autre que son petit ami… Elle soupira : elle se forçait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Lorsque Sean l'aperçu, il se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

« Eh bien ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! Tu t'investis beaucoup dans ce projet, je suis content que ça aille mieux. »

« Pardon ? »

« Et bien au début, tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup apprécier Malefoy et je craignais que cela ne t'attire que des problèmes, mais tu as réussit à bien t'en sortir finalement. Je suis content que tu ais retrouvé le sourire ! »

« Ah… M… Merci… »

Elle baissa le regard en rougissant et se tritura les mains. Sean Mallory était un gentil garçon mais il n'était vraiment pas son genre. Lily avait raison. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de fort comme… Elle releva vivement les yeux vers Sean en le dévisageant.

« Je… Il faut que je remonte ! »

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans laisser le temps à son petit ami de répliquer.

-------

Cette nuit-là, Rose eut beaucoup de mal à dormir. Comment pouvait-elle changer ainsi en si peu de temps. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, elle le détestait encore… Du moins elle faisait tout pour le mépriser, pour ne pas s'approcher de lui. Aujourd'hui, elle ne savait pas où elle en était. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle pensait bien plus au Serpentard qu'à son propre petit ami. Chose totalement illogique !

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle était agitée suite à l'annonce de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. Rose ne se sentit pas si enthousiaste, trop occupée à terminer de rédiger un devoir que Scorpius devait rendre à la première heure. Sean, à ses côtés, était en grande discussion avec Albus. Ce dernier ne cessait de lancer des regards inquiets à sa cousine. Il attendit qu'elle se lève pour la suivre et l'interroger. Il y avait des choses à éclaircir…

« Excuse-moi, Albus. Mais je suis pressée… »

« Il te rend dingue ? »

« Non… Non ! Non, il ne me rend pas dingue ! Je vais lui prouver que ce pari m'est égal et que je suis capable de tenir ! Je ne vais pas me rendre aussi facilement. »

Le garçon soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Si jamais il te fait quelque chose que tu juges trop… « trop ». N'hésite pas à venir m'en parler. »

« J'y penserais. Merci. »

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant et Albus cru entendre le mot « jupe » sans vraiment comprendre…

-------

« Ah ! Mon esclave préférée ! »

Rose posa violemment les parchemins devant le garçon en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Terminé ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu as un devoir à rendre pour la première heure, évite de me le donner au petit déjeuner ! »

« C'est moi qui donne les ordres, Rose. Mais je vois que tu suis parfaitement bien mes directives. Détourne t'en et c'est la punition assurée ! »

Elle releva la tête, outrée et Scorpius l'attrapa par le bras.

« On se revoit tout à l'heure pour le cours de Potion… Et tu devras apporter DIRECTEMENT mes affaires devant les cachots des Serpentards. Pas question que tu t'arrêtes en chemin, sinon, gare ! »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais mais acquiesça tout de même, rejoignant son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

-------

Le professeur Binns était toujours aussi barbant que sa réputation le disait et même Rose avait faillit s'endormir. Elle rejoignit le cours de Potion, passant devant Scorpius qui discutait avec deux jeunes filles Serdaigles, les faisant glousser. Il s'excusa auprès d'elle et rejoignit la Gryffondor.

« Et bien, tu as l'air énervée… »

« C'est le fait de voir ta tête… »

« Tant que tu respectes mes ordres, je t'autorise à te plaindre. Tu as de la chance, je n'ai que deux livres aujourd'hui ! »

« C'est très gentleman de ta part de me les faire porter. »

« J'ai un truc à faire avant, je te retrouverais devant les cachots. »

« Très bien. »

« Parfait. »

Il s'éloigna, un rictus sur le visage et pénétra dans la classe.

-------

Il ne cessa de l'observer, assise au premier rang entre Albus et Sean. Elle arriva sans aucun problème à terminer la potion qui lui avait été demandé et Sean la félicita, la faisant rougir. Il serra son poing et grinça des dents, cherchant à détourner le regard. Mais au moins il la voyait, au plus il avait l'impression de souffrir : et si elle se laissait embrasser par ce gars ? Si elle lui tenait la main ? Si elle allait même jusqu'à se coller contre lui et… Si elle s'offrait à lui ?...

Il se releva, furieux au moment où la sonnerie retentit, passant devant elle sans la regarder. Sean la rejoignit :

« Rose, attends ! »

Scorpius tendit l'oreille et s'arrêta un peu plus loin, derrière les statues, guettant la conversation.

« Excuses-moi, mais je dois y aller, je ne peux pas attendre. »

Le Serpentard sourit : elle appliquait parfaitement sa consigne et cela le réjouit puisqu'elle repoussait ainsi le Gryffondor.

« Rose, deux petites minutes, s'il te plait… »

Elle soupira et se retourna. Scorpius grimaça.

« Oui ? »

« Je voulais savoir si… Si tu voulais venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard le mois prochain. On pourrait aller chez Zonko par exemple… »

Elle parut surprise puis rougit violemment : Sean était son petit ami et c'était normal qu'il lui propose cela ! A quoi pensait-elle ?

« Oh euh… Oui, oui pourquoi pas. »

« Merci. »

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser mais elle baissa la tête, l'obligeant à déposer le baiser sur ses cheveux.

Scorpius n'avait pas lâché la scène du regard et elle n'avait pas respecté ses ordres… Il allait la punir…

Il frissonna à l'idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête : quel meilleur moyen que de l'éloigner de lui ? Elle le détesterait peut être, mais il croyait en la chance et certains signes lui laissait quelques espoirs… Pourquoi ne pas tenter le tout pour le tout… C'était à double tranchant, mais le monstre en lui rugit, crachant des flammes, attisant un feu qu'il n'était pas près d'arriver à éteindre…

-------

Rose réussit à s'éloigner de son petit ami et soupira. Elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui… Elle avait espéré qu'on la laisse tranquille. Il était un gentil garçon, mais au plus il se rapprochait d'elle, au plus elle avait envie de fuir vers… vers un autre…

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée des cachots, sans trop savoir où attendre. Scorpius allait certainement la laisser patienter pour la faire rager.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre et elle sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Tu n'as pas respecté mon ordre… Tu vas être punie… »

Il l'entraîna dans une salle de cours en claquant la porte derrière lui. Elle baissa la tête, prête à entendre ses réprimandes mais il se rapprocha vivement d'elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle lâcha brusquement les livres alors qu'il emprisonnait ses lèvres dans un baiser…


	3. Chapter 3

_Je me traine à mon pc afin de vous poster le 3e chapitre d'Un Pari Sans Limite._

_Hier soir, je suis sortie pour la première fois depuis que je ne vais pas bien et me suis fait une soirée DVD chez un pote jusqu'à 3h du mat'._

_Que ça fait du bien de se sentir comme une étudiante..._

_J'ai l'impression de reprendre ma vie là où elle s'était arrêtée il y a de ça un peu plus d'un an et demi._

_Tous ces mois, ces semaines, ces jours heureux que j'ai passé n'étaient qu'un magnifique rêve qui s'est terminé comme le pire des cauchemars..._

_Comment cela a-t-il pu en arriver là alors que j'étais au paradis ?_

_Pardonnez mes confidences, mais j'en avais besoin._

_Je vous remercie de me lire et de me laisser des petits mots d'encouragement, ça m'aide à me sentir mieux._

_Bon, allez ! On se motive !! Voici le 3e Chapitre qui est... Ouh la laaaaa~ !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

Le baiser était langoureux. Il l'avait prise par surprise, alors qu'elle était sûre de se faire réprimander. Et il lui avait volé ce baiser !

« Arrête… »

Elle avait tenté de s'écarter mais il s'était d'autant plus rapproché et cette fois, sa langue caressait ses lèvres, attendant qu'elle lui offre le passage. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait chaud. Avant même qu'elle y réfléchissent leurs deux langues s'étaient liées. Il la goutait, avidement et il sourit en la sentant frissonner contre lui.

Puis il se recula, la laissant surprise :

« Que… »

« Je t'avais dit que tu devais bien t'occuper de moi et que si tu faisais la moindre erreur, je te punirais. »

« Mais je ne… »

« Tu devais ramener mes livres jusque devant les cachots des Serpentards. »

« Mais je l'ai fait. »

« Non. J'avais demandé « directement à la sortie des cours » et tu ne l'as pas fait. »

Elle sursauta : Sean l'avait prise à part pour lui proposer un rendez-vous à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard prévu le mois prochain. Elle avait rougit et accepté, après tout, ils sortaient ensemble même s'ils n'avaient encore échangé aucun baiser… Premier baiser… Baiser lâchement volé par Scorpius !

« Et comme tu n'as pas respecté ma parole, je vais te punir… »

Elle frissonna de nouveau : pourquoi avait-elle le cœur qui battait si vite lorsqu'elle était avec lui, pourquoi tremblait-elle, pourquoi sursautait-elle au moindre contact avec lui… Alors qu'avec Sean, son petit ami, cela ne se passait absolument pas comme ça. Elle aimait la compagnie du Gryffondor, elle aimait parler avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur qui tentait de bondir hors de sa poitrine, elle n'avait pas le regard fixé sur ses mains ou sur ses lèvres comme avec Scorpius… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ?

-------

Il la jaugea un instant du regard puis la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, respirant dans son cou. Le souffle chaud du garçon la fit gémir malgré elle et il ricana.

« Et bien et bien. Tu sembles très sensible… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? »

« Te punir… »

Elle tremblait et il le savait. Il lui dédia un sourire carnassier avant de se coller contre elle pour l'embrasser de nouveau sur les lèvres. Elle aurait pu se débattre, mais elle savait d'avance que le combat était perdu face à la carrure du garçon.

Il plongea de nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche, dans une danse effrénée et elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle sentit sa main contre son sein droit. Par reflexe elle tenta de se dégager, mais il attrapa le deuxième de son autre main. Il la libéra du baiser, souriant d'un air supérieur.

« Arrête ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Tu te rappelles notre marché, tu n'as rien le droit de dire. »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Laisse-moi ! »

Il grogna et tira sa baguette de son pantalon en lançant un Assurdito et un Collaporta. Ainsi, personne ne rentrerait dans la salle de classe, ni les entendrait. Elle paniqua en comprenant la situation et il lui attrapa le menton entre ses mains.

« Alors vas-y… Crie. »

Il ricana et elle se pétrifia.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te lancer un Petrificus… »

« Laisse-moi ! »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, capturant de nouveau ses seins entre ses mains. Rose n'en pouvait plus : sa raison lui ordonnait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper, mais son corps ne lui obéissait déjà plus. Elle frissonna, sentant l'air de la pièce effleurer sa peau alors que Scorpius relevait le pull de la jeune fille, dévoilant sa poitrine ronde.

« Et bien et bien… Ils ont l'air bien étouffé là-dedans, non ? »

« Non ! »

Il la plaqua contre une des tables de cours, lui emprisonnant les poignets contre le bois. Il lui sourit en s'abaissant lentement jusqu'au soutien-gorge. Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration contre sa peau et elle frissonna. Elle retint un cri alors qu'il mordait dans le tissu, le descendant, libérant ses deux seins, tendus.

« Intéressant… »

« Arrête ! »

Il lécha le premier puis se tourna vers le second qu'il téta avidement.

« Ah… Sc… Scorpius, arrête, pitié ! »

Il sourit contre sa peau et retourna au premier qu'il téta aussi brutalement.

« Arr… ête… »

Elle se contorsionnait malgré elle, ne sachant comment réagir, puis il se releva, face à elle.

« Scorpius, pitié, arrête. »

« Tu me demandes ma pitié ? Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as peur de ce qui risque de suivre ? Ou bien parce que tu as peur de ne plus te contenir ? »

Il la relâcha un instant et retira son pull en le jetant derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je te l'ai dit, je vais te punir… »

Elle resta plaquée contre le bureau, n'osant pas bouger, le regard focalisé sur le torse du garçon. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait torse nu et elle ressentit de nouveau des papillons bouillonner dans son bas ventre rien qu'à cette vue.

« Tu rougies, Rose ? »

Elle croisa son regard et baissa vivement la tête.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougies… Je me demande qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu prendras du plaisir. »

« Hein ?!! »

Il l'attrapa, la retournant dos contre lui, lui retirant le pull puis le soutien gorge qui lui semblait de trop. Il resta un instant comme ça. Il appréciait la chaleur et la douceur de la peau de la jeune fille qui, elle-même, appréciait être entre ses bras. Sa raison s'était arrêtée, l'espace de cet instant… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente de nouveau les mains baladeuses de Scorpius emprisonner ses seins.

« Laisse-moi !! »

« Même si tu dis que tu n'aimes pas, ton corps affirme l'inverse… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, alors qu'il plongeait une main sous sa jupe, caressant le tissu de sa culotte.

« Ne… »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait déjà glissé ses doigts et elle retint un cri, se cambrant malgré elle.

« Tu vois, ton corps réagit. »

« Scorpius, laisse-moi partir. »

« La punition ne fait que commencer. »

Elle ne su pas vraiment ce qu'il se passa, mais il la retourna face à lui et la plaqua de nouveau contre la table, délicatement. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur la baguette qui dépassait du pantalon de Scorpius et elle tendit vivement la main pour l'attraper, mais c'était sans compter sur la vivacité du garçon qui lui attrapa le poignet en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois prendre ? »

Il se pencha vers elle et elle frissonna devant le regard gris glacé du garçon. Elle le remarqua alors : le désir difficilement contenue qui émanait de ses pupilles, c'était ainsi qu'il la regardait depuis le début de ce stupide pari. Et elle frissonna : il avait donc tout prévu.

« Laisse-toi faire. »

Elle était pétrifiée et elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il fit glisser sa culotte par-dessus ses bas et ses chaussures, la laissant tomber à terre. Puis elle sursauta, alors qu'il enfonça délicatement un doigt dans son intimité, l'obligeant à gémir.

« Aaah… A… Arrête… »

« Plus tu me demanderas d'arrêter, plus tu te refuseras à moi, plus j'aurais envie de te prendre, Rose… »

Il la fixait, léchant le doigt trempé, souriant.

« Tu as très bon gout, ça me donne encore plus faim. »

« Non !! »

Il souleva la jupe et glissa sa tête entre les cuisses de la jeune fille, la léchant avidement, suçant, mordillant. Elle ne pu se retenir et gémit autant qu'elle pu : son corps avait littéralement abandonné sa raison.

« Scorpius… »

Il marqua un arrêt puis sourit : entendre son nom sortir de la bouche de Rose, de cette manière, le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Il se releva et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle pu sentir son goût à travers le baiser, malgré elle. Puis sa raison reprit le dessus alors qu'elle le sentit la pousser un peu plus contre le bois froid du bureau : il voulait plus.

« Non !! Scorpius !! »

« C'est ta punition… »

Il détacha sa ceinture et le pantalon tomba au sol, emportant son boxer avec. D'un coup de pied, il s'en débarrassa et se pencha au dessus de la jeune fille, se calant entre ses jambes. Elle tenta de se débattre puis se pétrifia lorsqu'elle senti sa verge, dure et chaude, contre son intimité.

« Non… »

« Détends-toi… Tu vas avoir plus mal que tu ne devrais avoir si tu me résistes… »

Il se coucha sur elle, la bloquant de tout son poids, respirant dans son cou, profitant de la douce odeur de la jeune fille qui le rendait fou. Puis d'un mouvement du bassin, il la pénétra. Elle sentit son bas ventre se déchirer et une fulgurante douleur l'envahir. Elle poussa un cri et tenta de se débattre, mais le garçon, trop lourd pour elle, n'était pas prêt de partir.

Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, souffrant de ce qu'il lui infligeait. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de la calmer. Il sentait l'intérieure de la jeune fille doux et chaud autour de lui et cela le rendit encore plus fou. S'il ne se contrôlait plus, il pourrait réellement la blesser et il ne pouvait supporter de lui faire plus mal… Puis il sentit les soubresauts de Rose, sous lui : elle pleurait.

« Je t'avais dit que cela te ferait mal si tu me résistais. »

« Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! »

« C'était notre pari, tu as bien stipulé qu'il n'y avait aucune limite. Alors maintenant, accepte. »

Il se recula lentement et elle serra les dents de douleur, puis il la pénétra de nouveau, mais plus doux cette fois, l'embrassant délicatement, soufflant doucement dans son cou. Elle avait toujours mal, mais peu à peu, la douleur s'en alla. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés et il en profita pour sourire, d'une manière douce pour une fois, pas de ce sourire plein de venin qu'il aimait arborait pour se donner un genre.

« Rose… »

« Je te déteste… »

« Tu as encore mal ? »

« Non… »

Elle se cacha les yeux de ses mains, cherchant à empêcher ses larmes de couler. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi aimait-elle ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle aimé ses baisers ? Pourquoi avait-elle aimé lorsqu'il avait pris ses seins ? Pourquoi avait-elle aimé qu'il l'embrasse dans son intimité ? Pourquoi, maintenant que la douleur était passée, aimait-elle ce qu'ils faisaient ? Comment pouvait-elle aimer ça ? Surtout avec lui ?! Pourquoi ?

Il accéléra le mouvement et elle commença à gémir malgré elle. Il sourit.

« Tu aimes ça, Rose ? »

« Laisse-moi… »

« Tu veux que je te laisse alors que tu m'en empêches ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux : ses jambes s'étaient positionnées sur les fesses de Scorpius, l'obligeant à se coller encore plus contre elle, au fond d'elle.

« Tu aimes ça donc. »

Il accéléra le mouvement, de plus en plus vite, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort, puis il se retira totalement…

« Non ! »

Il la toisait du regard, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Elle rougit violemment, se cachant le visage : pourquoi avait-elle dit « non » à ce moment là ?

« « Non » quoi ? »

Il se pencha vers elle mais elle détourna le regard.

« Pourquoi tu as dit « non », Rose ? »

« Parce que… Je… Je ne voulais pas que tu… t'arrêtes… »

Elle avait honte, mais son corps tremblait de désir et elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Alors. Je continue ? »

Elle acquiesça et il ricana.

« Je n'ai rien entendu. »

« Oui. »

« « Oui » quoi ? »

« Oui, je veux que tu continues… »

« Il fallait le dire tout de suite ! »

Cette fois il se pencha doucement contre elle, embrassant ses seins, ses épaules, son cou, ses lèvres…

Ce baiser était différent des autres, plus doux, plus retenu. Elle gémit alors qu'il la pénétrait de nouveau, doucement mais profondément. Leur étreinte continua ainsi au même rythme, Scorpius la couvrant de baiser, ses larges mains caressant chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune fille. Rose gémissait, honteuse des cris qu'elle pouvait pousser.

« Tu es très sensuelle, Rose. Tu es faites pour ça… »

Elle entrouvrit les yeux et il sourit.

« Qu'un homme te donne convenablement du plaisir… Ton corps réagit parfaitement au miens alors que tu n'es même pas entraînée… Je vais te façonner, Rose… »

Il accéléra le mouvement et elle lui agrippa les cheveux en gémissant de plus belle. Il colla sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille qui le serrait contre elle. Ne pouvant plus tenir longtemps elle se contracta en poussant un cri de jouissance et Scorpius gémit en se vidant en elle.

-------

En sueur, l'un dans l'autre, leur respiration haletante, ils ne bougèrent plus, reprenant doucement leur souffle. Scorpius attrapa sa baguette et lança les sorts adéquats à la situation avant de se rhabiller. Rose ne bougeait plus, les joues rouges et le corps engourdit. Il croisa son regard et sourit, fière.

« Et bien, tu t'en remets ? Tu es très sexy comme ça, tu sais ? »

Il lui recouvrit le corps de sa cape et soupira. Elle remonta le tissu sur sa poitrine, le regard dans le vague.

« Bien, le pari prend fin…Je te rends ta liberté. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille retrouvèrent leur éclat et elle le dévisagea, surprise. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et elle croisa son regard froid.

« J'ai été très heureux, Rose. Sean doit t'attendre… »

Elle baissa la tête et acquiesça avant de récupérer sa jupe.

« Je pars devant si cela ne t'ennuie pas… »

Il lui attrapa le menton, délicatement, et y déposa un doux baiser. Puis il se détourna, ramassa ses livres en agitant sa baguette et il quitta la pièce.

Machinalement, Rose se rhabilla. Lorsqu'elle refit sa cravate elle sentit ses yeux picoter… Et elle se laissa glisser au sol en pleurant. Scorpius était bien cruel de jouer ainsi avec elle. Même s'il s'était servit d'elle tout ce temps, quelque chose en elle avait changé, sans trop savoir quoi… Mais ce dont elle était sûre maintenant, c'était qu'elle avait le cœur brisé…

-------

Rose était assise par terre, devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Lily s'installa à ses côtés et la dévisagea.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? »

Aucune réponse. La cadette baissa la tête et croisa le regard de sa cousine. Elle frissonna.

« Rose ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!! Sean a fait quelque chose ? »

Elle agita lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Lily jeta un regard autour d'elle, guettant si quelqu'un écoutait leur conversation. Elle se repencha vers elle et sursauta en voyant sa cousine pleurer.

-------

Scorpius était sur le terrain de Quidditch, assis dans les tribunes, arrosé par la pluie drue qui tombait. Il était un monstre. Il l'avait prise par la force et il avait aimé. Il aimait l'embêter, la voir en colère, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu la faire souffrir. Pourquoi était-il allé jusque là ? Par jalousie ? C'était vil… Il ne valait pas mieux que son grand-père enfermé à Azkaban. Il avait abusé d'elle. Même si elle avait aimé (les signes ne trompaient pas) il l'avait obligé. Il l'avait volé à un autre et même cette idée ne le réjouit pas.

« Scorpius ? »

Le Serpentard releva la tête vers Albus qui le dévisagea, balai sur l'épaule.

« T'en fais une tête. »

Les yeux gris se refermèrent, l'ignorant.

« Tu ferais mieux de me tuer… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

« Je suis un monstre… »

Albus ne comprenait pas, il était très inquiet pour son ami et il prit place à côté.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? »

« Si tu veux faire une bonne action dans ta vie, alors frappe-moi ! »

« Mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!! »

« J'ai fait quelque chose de monstrueux. Il n'y a pas d'autre mot… »

-------

Lily berçait doucement sa cousine dans ses bras, espérant calmer ses sanglots.

« Je suis amoureuse de lui… »

« De Sean ? »

« Non… »

« Mais de qui alors ?! »

« Lily… J'ai… On a… »

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglot et la cadette soupira.

« Tu l'as fait ? »

Rose acquiesça positivement et Lily poussa un cri aigu.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vraiii !! Tu l'as fait !!! »

L'ainée poussa un nouveau sanglot et Lily s'arrêta net. Une pensée venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle frissonna.

« Tu y as été forcé ? »

« Pas tout à fait. »

Lily se releva brusquement.

« Comment ça « pas tout à fait » ?!! Tu te fous de moi ?! Où est Sean ?! J'ai deux mots à lui dire. »

Rose se jeta sur elle, l'arrêtant de justesse.

« Ce… Ce n'était pas Sean. »

« QUOI ?!! »

Les pleurs de Rose s'étaient calmés, remplacés par un rougissement brusque.

« Tu te dévergondes ?! Rose, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu étais consentante ? »

Rose acquiesça, rouge de honte.

« Peut… Peut-être pas au début mais… »

« A POUDLARD ?!! Miss Je-respecte-le-règlement-mieux-que-quiconque ?!! »

« Lily ! »

« J'y crois pas ?!! Et avec qui ?!! »

« Avec qui « quoi » ? »

Les deux cousines se figèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers Sean qui les dévisageaient en souriant. Rose retint un cri et s'échappa en courant vers les dortoirs des filles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Lily se força à sourire et haussa les épaules.

« Soucis féminins… »


	4. Chapter 4

_Encore un ou deux chapitres et je clôture cette histoire ^^  
Côté perso, ça fait deux jours que je vais mieux. Je ne vais pas dire que je suis heureuse mais je ne suis plus malheureuse (enfin je crois...) ce qui est une bonne chose, non ? XD_

_J'en profite pour me faire un tit peu de pub, je viens de me créer un blog où je parlerais de moi et de mes coups de cœurs. Si ça en intéresse quelqu'un, je suis sur blogspot sous le pseudo nyamukitsune. Il n'y a que deux articles de publiés mais il y en a déjà 6 en tout de rédiger, je les publierais de temps en temps, par-ci par-là.  
Bonne lecture !!  
P.S : je m'excuse auprès des personnes qui ont été choquées par mon précédent chapitre, mais je les remercie de me l'avoir signalé, au moins je connais mes "limites" maintenant ^^_

* * *

Albus n'avait pas bougé, attendant que Scorpius parle.

« Tu compte partir quand ? »

« Quand tu m'auras expliqué. »

« Alors on sera deux à avoir la grippe… »

« On est ami ou non ? »

« Quand tu aura entendu mon histoire… Je ne pense pas. »

« Mais qu'as-tu fais pour être dans cet état ?!! »

« Je suis amoureux de Rose. »

Le Gryffondor retint son souffle. Il dévisagea Scorpius qui n'avait pas bougé. Un long silence se prolongea puis Albus éclata de rire.

« Et tu crois que tu ne seras plus mon ami après cet aveu ?!!! Ahahah !! Mais c'est super !! »

« Tu oublies un détail… »

« Sean… Mais je ne les vois pas ensemble. Il a beau être mon ami, Rose n'a pas l'air amoureuse. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi… »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu croyais que j'allais te tuer ? »

« Non. »

« Alors t'as fait quoi ? Tu as flirté avec une autre, c'est ça ? Et alors, vous ne sortez pas (encore) ensemble. Ok, c'est pas classe quand on dit être amoureux d'une autre, mais on est encore jeune et… »

« Albus ! »

« Quoi ? C'est pas ça ? »

« Non. »

-------

Rose était assise sur son lit, face à Lily.

« Je vais lui dire quoi à Sean ? »

« Que tu rompe avec lui. »

« Mais il est gentil. »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors tu n'as pas à te forcer ! »

« Mais je… »

« Rose, écoute-moi. C'est vrai, tu as fait quelque chose de très… Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Tu ne vas pas rester avec Sean alors que tu fais des galipettes avec un autre. »

« Ca ne se reproduira plus de toute façon. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne m'aime pas. »

« Hein ?!! »

« Il… Il voulait juste jouer avec moi. »

Lily resta bouche bée.

« Tu… Tu en es sûre ? »

Rose laissa perler des larmes le long de ses joues et Lily se releva, furieuse.

« IL A JOUE AVEC TOI ?!! DONNE-MOI SON NOM QUE JE LE TUE !! »

« Non ! »

« Mais pourquoi !! »

« Parce que je… »

Lily soupira et se laissa retomber sur le lit.

« Parce que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai le cœur brisé… »

« Justement ! C'est pas une raison pour le laisser s'en tirer comme ça ! Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

« Sean. »

Lily déglutit difficilement.

« Tu ne vas pas te consoler avec lui !! »

« C'est un gentil garçon. »

Lily blêmit et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Elle se leva simplement et s'éloigna.

« Lily, tu vas où. »

« Loin de toi… Le mec avec qui tu as fait mumuse n'est pas pardonnable mais toi… Tu ne vaux pas mieux que lui !! »

Elle claqua violemment la porte et Rose resta surprise. Pourquoi s'emportait-elle autant ?! Elle était la première à flirter avec plusieurs garçons !!

La jeune fille se releva, ne sachant quoi vraiment faire. La première chose qu'elle avait fait avait été de prendre une douche et de se rappeler… Le corps de Scorpius, le goût de ses baisers et la sensation de le sentir en elle…

Elle frissonna et se releva : il fallait qu'elle aille prendre l'air.

-------

Scorpius sentit ses bras s'engourdir par la pluie glaciale qui avait trempé ses vêtements. Albus avait déclaré forfait et était rentré au château. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, gardant ses yeux fermés. A travers ses paupières il revoyait le visage de Rose, d'abord réticent, puis abandonnée... Abandonnée aux sensations qu'il lui offrait. Si belle, ses cheveux roux étalés sur le bois de la table. Sa voix si sensuelle répondant à ses assauts. Il avait envie d'elle, de la dévorer de la tête aux pieds, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait ! Il avait besoin d'elle…

Il quittait le terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'il la vit, face à lui, elle aussi arrêtée, le dévisageant. Il allait courir vers lui, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire combien il l'aimait… Mais il ne pouvait plus… Pas après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

-------

Rose l'aperçu et son cœur se fendilla. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il la serre encore contre elle… Il s'approcha et elle baissa la tête, cachant ses larmes. Il passa à côté d'elle et sans se contrôler, elle lui attrapa la cape. Il s'arrêta et la fixa, surpris.

« Rose ? »

« Je… Je veux tenir le pari… On avait dit une semaine… »

-------

Le corps de Scorpius s'était raidit alors qu'elle lui annonçait ça. Mais à quoi pensait-elle ?!! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait !! Elle était dingue ?!!

Il lui attrapa vivement les bras, la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de ce foutu pari ?!! »

Elle acquiesça simplement, le regard dans le vague. Le Serpentard frissonna de sa réaction et la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces. Rose écarquilla les yeux puis agrippa de nouveau la cape du garçon, fermant ses paupières. Elle apprécia ce moment malgré la pluie mais Scorpius la repoussa vivement : son corps était enflammé dès qu'elle était contre lui et il ne voulait plus se conduire comme il l'avait fait ! Plus jamais !!

« J'ai un ordre pour toi, Rose… »

Elle releva la tête, patientant.

« Reste loin de moi. »

Elle sentit ses jambes trembler mais se retint de justesse pour ne pas tomber.

« Mais… »

« C'est un ordre ! »

« Et si je refuse ?!! Tu me puniras encore ?! »

Il recula d'un pas, alarmé. Mais qu'avait-elle en tête ?! A trop jouer avec le feu, elle risquait gros. Il n'avait déjà pas résisté une première fois, alors une seconde fois… Il était perdu, ne sachant pas comment interpréter cette réaction.

-------

Rose de son côté ne savait pas jusqu'où elle pouvait aller. Elle était amoureuse de lui et même s'il ne voulait d'elle que comme un jouet et bien soit ! Elle serait heureuse un moment. Pourquoi avait-elle mis autant de temps à s'en rendre compte ?! Elle l'aimait ! Elle s'était bornée à le détester alors qu'elle l'aimait ! Elle ne pu se retenir et ses jambes flanchèrent.

Scorpius avait le cœur déchiré. Voilà le mal qu'il lui avait fait alors qu'il l'aimait. Pourquoi s'était-il conduit ainsi alors qu'il l'aimait. Si elle tenait tant à ce pari, si elle revenait malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, est-ce qu'il ne se serait donc pas trompé ? Est-ce qu'il y avait bien une attirance derrière tout ça ? Il se pencha vers elle et lui caressa le visage. Elle apprécia le contact et ferma les yeux, plus calme.

« Rose… »

Elle déglutit, devinant déjà qu'il la repousserait.

« J'ai un ordre… Même si c'est un mensonge, je veux te l'entendre dire… »

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise. Il la regardait d'une telle douceur ! Elle se mordit les lèvres : il profitait bien de son jouet… Mais au moins, s'il lui demandait en tant qu'ordre, c'est qu'il ne soupçonnait rien de ses sentiments…

« Je t'… »

« Rose !!! »

-------

Sean arriva en courant, accompagné de Lily. Il aida Rose à se relever et fixa Scorpius, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Rose ne savait plus où elle en était et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Lily qui allait de l'un vers l'autre, elle frissonna : elle venait de comprendre…

« Je… J'étais… »

« Rose est venue me parler de notre projet. Comme j'étais bien dehors, je n'avais pas envie de rentrer. Et elle a bêtement trébuché. »

Sean passa un bras autour des épaules de Rose qui se dégagea timidement en reculant de quelques pas. Elle sourit et se détourna.

« Oui et comme je ne veux pas rester plus longtemps ici. C'est vrai ! Qu'elle idée d'être sous la pluie ! »

Elle s'éloigna en courant et Sean la rattrapa. Lily était restée là, devant Scorpius qui était agenouillé, n'ayant pas bougé.

« Je ne la mérite pas, hein ?... »

« Tu me dégoutes, Malefoy… »

Il se releva brusquement et la toisant du regard.

« J'ai toujours tout ce que je veux… »

Il ne vit pas la gifle arriver et Lily lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas ma baguette, parce que ce n'était pas juste une gifle que je t'aurais infligé !! »

Des larmes de colère s'écoulaient le long des joues de la jeune fille, mêlaient à la pluie qui devenait plus fine.

« Tu as réussit à briser bien plus de cœur que tu ne crois, Malefoy… »

Il ne comprit pas les phrases de la jeune fille et il ne chercha pas plus à la suivre jusqu'au château. Il avait encore besoin de se retrouver seul, dans ses pensées, goutant chaque souvenir de Rose lors de sa punition…

-------

Ni Rose ni Lily ne furent présentes lors du repas du soir. Scorpius ne mangea presque pas, ayant perdu l'appétit. Il releva la tête vers la table des Gryffondors et esquiva le regard d'Albus. Ce dernier était inquiet de ce qu'il se passait et au fond de lui, Scorpius regrettait de ne pas lui avoir raconté : il aurait aimé recevoir une bonne raclée même si cela ne rachèterait jamais ce qu'il avait fait subir à la fille qu'il aimait…

-------

Le lendemain était jour de congé. Rose avait envie de sortir, aller n'importe où, faire n'importe quoi, du moment qu'elle ne pensait pas à lui… Elle grimaça en voyant Sean arriver vers elle en courant. Voyant la mine de la jeune fille, il fronça les sourcils, intrigué.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien… »

Elle allait repartir mais il la rattrapa

« Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre Scorpius et toi pour ce fichu devoir mais maintenant je me pose des questions. Il t'a fait du mal ? »

Un flot d'élève entra dans le hall. La jeune fille baissa le regard et secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Juste une broutille ! Excuses-moi, je dois rejoindre une amie, on se voit plus tard. »

Elle ne le vit pas venir et il l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour la première fois. Elle se recula vivement, rouge de honte et il rit malgré lui.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! »

Rose releva le regard et aperçu Lily qui s'échappait en courant et Scorpius qui la dévisageait, sombre. Sean ne remarqua pas la situation et s'éloigna doucement.

« Je dois aller travailler avec mon binôme aussi. On se retrouve ce soir ! »

Elle le suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers Scorpius qui s'était rapidement rapproché, la faisant sursauter.

« Tu n'as pas respecté mon ordre hier ! »

Il lui agrippa le poignet et l'attira avec lui, à travers les couloirs du château. Au fond d'elle, elle regrettait amèrement la réaction de Sean : elle avait envie de n'appartenir qu'à Scorpius, c'était plus fort qu'elle ! Et la réaction que le Serpentard avait maintenant la grisait : il allait la « punir » et elle s'en réjouissait…

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement face à une statue de sirène que Rose n'avait jamais remarquée.

« Dragon borné ! »

La statue pivota et dévoila un passage dans le mur. Scorpius tira de nouveau sur le bras de la jeune fille, sans lui adresser un regard. Puis la porte se referma derrière eux…

-------

« C'est la salle de bain des Préf… ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était retourné en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle se figea en croisant le regard du garçon : il avait l'air de souffrir, désespéré même. Que lui arrivait-il ?!

Il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou et elle frissonna.

« Ta punition… »

« Dois-je tout de même exécuter l'ordre précédent ? »

Elle le sentit se figer, mais il ne se releva pas.

« Ca n'annulera pas la punition… »

« Ca m'est égale. »

Elle jouait avec le feu et il commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir.

« Alors, vas-y. »

Elle baissa le regard vers lui, mais il avait toujours la tête collée dans son cou. Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux : il était arrogant, mauvais, dégoutant et pourtant…

« Scorpius, je t'aime. »

Il se releva vivement et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, se collant contre elle. Elle pu le sentir dur à travers leurs vêtements et déjà son propre corps frémissait de ce qui allait se passer, se remémorant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Le baiser était violent, langoureux et désespéré à la fois… Si désespéré…


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello !  
Désolée pour le retard, je sais que je n'ai pas posté samedi mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de mon chapitre qui n'était pas encore terminé...  
Et pis bon, une "réapparition imprévue" dont je me serais bien passée m'a plombé le moral donc je me suis renfermée pour ne plus écrire et voilà voilà...  
Je sais, c'est pas la meilleure solution mais j'ai trouvé mon antidote : mes amis !  
Si je vais mal, ils me feront sourire... Et gratuitement en plus !!! (oui, je suis à cours d'argent... T__T)_

_Vala le nouveau chapitre. Si jamais il y a un soucis de publication, comme du retard, tout ça, n'hésitez pas à jeter un œil sur mon blog, je vous préviendrais comme j'ai fait samedi dernier (tapez nyamukitsune+blogspot sur Google et c'est le deuxième résultat !)_

_Bisous !_

_

* * *

  
_

Il se recula légèrement, retirant sa cape et son pull, essayant de ne pas abandonner trop longtemps les lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Rose respirait fort et il sentait son corps onduler contre lui, réclamant plus : était-elle devenue accro ?

Malgré la tristesse qu'il le rongeait, une lueur d'espoir dessina un sourire sur ses lèvres, lui faisant reprendre contenance. Il mit fin au baiser et la jeune fille glissa contre le mur, à bout de souffle. Son sourire redevint arrogant et il attrapa une des serviettes propres qui étaient accrochées aux présentoirs pour la lancer sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Rejoins-moi dans l'eau… »

Il la regarda en s'éloignant, commençant à détacher sa ceinture. Rose ne pouvait quitter des yeux son torse si pale, si lumineux et dessiné : elle le voulait contre lui, de nouveau. Perdu dans ses contemplations, il ricana.

« Et ne me fais pas attendre. »

Il lui lança un regard intimidant alors que son pantalon tombait à ses pieds. Rose se détourna malgré elle, gênée. Elle se posta derrière un des piliers de la pièce et entama de se déshabiller, le regard hanté par le corps de Scorpius. Une image s'imposa à elle : un ange… Déguisé en démon. Mais la luxure étant un pêché originel, elle devait elle-même être un petit diable en quelque sorte… Elle inspira profondément et se releva en faisant tout pour ne pas rougir.

-------

Scorpius s'enfonçait dans les bulles du bain qui les attendait sans détacher son regard du corps de la jeune fille. Des seins parfaits, des épaules fines, des cuisses magnifiques… Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se retint de sortir de l'eau et de la prendre tout de suite, sur le carrelage de la salle d'eau. Elle s'avança vers lui et plongea doucement dans l'eau. Ils restèrent quelques instants à s'observer. Scorpius n'avança pas, espérant qu'elle face le premier pas, prouvant ses théories, et il ne fut pas déçu ! Elle ne résista pas longtemps et se colla contre lui, l'obligeant à retenir sa respiration pour ne pas troubler ce moment. Le corps fin de la jeune fille collé contre lui, oppressant sa virilité entre eux deux. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. La baignoire était grande et il s'inclina légèrement en arrière, la faisant passer sur lui.

« Montre-moi comment tu t'y prends, Rose… »

Elle rougit et il sourit, attrapant son menton pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres fines. A travers les bulles, elle ne pouvait plus voir le corps du garçon, mais elle pouvait le sentir, au toucher. Il émit un son qui la grisa lorsque sa main frôla sa virilité. Elle l'empoigna délicatement et le chevaucha, le dirigeant en elle. Il grogna et se figea alors qu'elle s'abaissait vers lui, l'invitant plus profondément. Rose ferma les yeux, savourant le contact : elle n'avait plus mal et la plénitude qui la submergeait la rendait folle.

« Ouvre les yeux et regarde-moi, Rose. »

Elle obéït et rougit vivement en croisant le sourire satisfait du garçon.

« Ne te cache plus… »

Il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« Maintenant, ta punition… »

Il la souleva, l'éloignant doucement de lui, sans rompre le seul contact qui les unissait puis la rabaissa vers lui, s'enfonçant de nouveau en elle. Elle poussa un gémissement et se rapprocha de lui, passant ses bras autour du cou du garçon. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, leurs mouvements créant des ondes à la surface de l'eau.

« Je ne te fais pas mal ? »

« Non… »

Il entendait sa voix pour la première fois depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait et il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

« Ton corps est fait pour ça… Je vais te le prouver… »

Leur souffle étaient mêlés et rapide au plus la cadence s'accélérait.

Elle se recula, dévoilant sa poitrine, prenant une position qui lui donnait bien plus de sensation. En seulement deux fois, elle commençait à découvrir son corps, grâce à lui… Il se releva légèrement et happa un de ses seins, le tétant avidement, arrachant des cris supplémentaires à la jeune fille.

« Scorpius ! »

Elle se retrouva plaquée vivement contre le rebord de la large baignoire, Scorpius au-dessus, toujours en elle. Elle ne comprit pas sa réaction et s'indigna presque qu'il s'arrête de bouger.

« Redis-le… »

« Quoi ? »

« Redis mon nom. S'il te plait… »

Le corps de la jeune fille était secoué de spasme et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il se détacha d'elle, il la contempla d'une manière qui surprit la jeune fille : jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça, préférant conserver son regard glacé. Il semblait doux, émerveillé… Amoureux.

« Scorpius… »

Il reprit ses asseaux et elle s'agrippa à lui, le rapprochant plus.

« Scorpius !! »

Il se sentit venir et elle se cambra la première, poussant un soupire délicieux. Il l'embrassa puis à son tour son corps se figea.

« Rose… Je… »

-------

Les bulles autour d'eux, l'eau chaude, les vapeurs, l'agitation qui venait d'avoir lieu, tout cela avait dû lui faire perdre la tête… Non, elle ne pouvait y croire ! Il était contre elle sans l'écraser, respirant dans son cou et… Elle avait rêvé ! Elle avait forcément rêvé !! Elle déglutit difficilement, sans bouger.

« Scorpius. »

Il répondit par un grognement, soupirant légèrement.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Il ne broncha pas, honteux. Lui qui était si fière ! Il avait déjà eu la faiblesse de se l'accaparer de force ! Il avait eu la faiblesse d'avouer au cousin de celle qu'il aimait ses sentiments… Et maintenant ses hormones le faisaient avouer ?!! Il connaissait les aveux sous la torture, mais pas sous le plaisir. Il ne bougea pas : il ne pouvait pas croiser son regard. Elle avait déjà beaucoup accepté et il craignait de s'être trompé. Si elle l'aimait, alors elle lui répondrait naturellement, mais s'il s'était trompé…

« Scorpius… »

Elle remua légèrement et il se releva, la fixant de son regard glacé, habituelle et elle détourna les yeux : oui, elle avait rêvé…

« Regarde-moi ! »

Elle sursauta sur le ton dur du garçon et obéît malgré elle.

« Je suis un monstre, hein ? J'ai profité de toi alors que tu ne méritais pas ça. Je t'ai volé tes lèvres et ton corps et je continue de profiter… »

Il se mordit les lèvres et la regarda de nouveau, de ce même regard désespéré qu'il lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils étaient entré dans la pièce. Il porta une main au visage de la jeune fille et le caressa. Elle ferma les yeux à son contacte.

« Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé… Dis-moi que je n'ai fait qu'aller plus vite que prévu… Dis-moi que j'avais vu juste. Rose… »

« Redis-moi d'abord ce que tu as dit. »

Il déglutit et se recula, sortant d'elle, brisant leurs liens.

« Je t'ai fait du mal Rose… »

« Je te lance un nouveau pari. »

Il la regarda, interloqué.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je te lance un nouveau pari, avec de nouvelles règles ! Pas question que tu refuses ! »

Il ne comprenait pas : était-elle devenue folle ? L'avait-il rendue dingue en la forçant la dernière fois ?!

« Je… »

« Je te pari que tu as raison, que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Si j'ai raison, tu seras mon esclave pour une durée indéterminée. Si j'ai tord, je te laisserais choisir le gage. »

« Mais je… »

« Quel est ton verdict ? »

Elle le fixait comme lorsqu'elle fixait ses professeurs : digne et sévère à la fois. Elle était la Rose qu'il avait toujours observé, celle qu'il avait toujours adoré taquiner pour la voir perdre son sang froid, celle dont il était fou amoureux. Tant pis, tenter le tout pour le tout !

« Je crois que… Je crois que tu as une attirance physique pour moi… »

La rouquine baissa la tête tristement et Scorpius se figea.

« Très bien… Tu peux donc choisir ton gage… J'ai perdu le pari… Tu t'es trompé, Scorpius… »

Le cœur du garçon se glaça instantanément et il recula, s'éloignant au plus possible d'elle. Il était un monstre abominable ! Il s'était trompé depuis le début et il avait profité d'elle, la volant même à un autre !! Alors comment pourrait-il se racheter ?!! Il ne méritait qu'une chose : mourir.

Il se retourna pour sortir de la baignoire mais Rose lui attrapa le bras.

« Tu t'es trompé : ce n'est pas que physique. Cela va bien au-delà de ça. »

Il se retourna et la dévisagea, éberlué.

Elle sourit timidement et s'avança vers lui, se collant de nouveau contre son corps, réclamant son étreinte. Ne voyant pas de réaction elle soupira et attrapa les bras du garçon pour les enrouler autour d'elle.

« Redis-moi exactement ce que tu as dis, s'il te plait… »

Il la serra contre elle aussi fort qu'il pu, prenant soin de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il plongea sa tête dans son cou et soupira. Elle sursauta en l'entendant renifler. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il la retint aussi fort qu'il pu.

« Scorpius ?!! »

« Shht… Ne bouge plus, s'il te plait… »

Elle se laissa aller alors qu'ils se replongeaient doucement dans l'eau, se couvrant jusqu'aux épaules.

« Est-ce que je te mérite, après ce que je t'ai fait ? Est-ce qu'un garçon qui a un penchant pour une fille doit aller jusque là ? N'ai-je pas été un monstre de t'avoir volé ta virginité ainsi ? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas de mourir plutôt que d'avoir la récompense de t'avoir ? »

Il ne l'avait pas lâché et Rose caressa doucement la crinière du garçon.

« Redis-le moi, s'il te plait… »

Un long silence s'installa entre eux et Scorpius renifla de nouveau, plus discrètement, mais Rose le sentit.

« Scorpius… »

« Je t'aime, Rose. »

Il se releva brutalement et elle n'eut pas le temps de voir son visage qu'il captura ses lèvres, vivement et doucement à la fois, tendrement et brutalement en même temps, misérable et amoureux simultanément.

-------

Lily était assise dans la Salle Commune, les fesses sur le tapis et la tête nonchalamment posée sur le canapé. Hugo descendit des dortoirs et s'arrêta en la dévisageant.

« Lily ? »

Il se rapprocha et s'assit sur le tapis, la fixant.

« Hey ! Cousine ! Regarde ce que les jumeaux m'ont apporté !! »

Aucune réponse.

« Lily ? Tu veux pas jouer avec moi ? Je suis sûre que ça te plaira ! Et puis… Ils m'ont donné une nouvelle astuce pour un passage secret… »

« Où étais-tu ces derniers jours… ? »

Il déglutit difficilement et eu droit au regard foudroyant de la jeune fille.

« Je… Héhé… Et bien, j'étais très occupé et… »

« Donc les lèvres d'une Pouffsouffle sont tellement préoccupantes que tu en oublies ta cousine ! »

« Comment tu le sais ?! »

« Hugo ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine qu'on ne te voit presque plus ! Faut vraiment être aveugle ! »

Elle se détourna et replongea la tête dans le canapé.

« T'es pas de bonne humeur toi… »

Il sursauta en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa cousine braqué sur lui.

« Je suis vexée ! C'est tout !! »

« Tu ressembles à grand-mère comme ça… Lily, arrête… »

« J'en ai marre… »

« Mais de quoi ? »

« Tu es avec la personne que tu aimes et qui t'aime. »

« Je… Je ne comprends pas très bien… »

« Celui que j'aime en aime une autre… »

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Elle soupira et secoua la tête.

« C'est évident, pose pas de question. »

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Que tu m'écoutes pour te racheter de m'avoir délaissé, c'est déjà une bonne chose ! Alors tais-toi ! »

Il mima de fermer sa bouche et de jeter la clef derrière lui. Sa cousine pouvait devenir effrayante quand elle était contrariée…

« J'aime quelqu'un mais je ne peux rien faire… Parce qu'il en aime une autre… Et parce que cette autre personne est… Une très, très, très bonne amie à moi. »

« Et elle ? Elle l'aime ? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et il sourit, gênée.

« Désolé… »

« Non. Je crois qu'elle en aime un autre… »

« Bah alors ? Il est où le problème. »

« Lui n'est pas au courant et ils sortent quand même ensemble… »

« C'est compliqué ton histoire ! Donc tu aimes un garçon qui en aime une autre qui en aime un autre… Et le dernier, il n'est pas amoureux de toi quand même ? »

« Non… Je ne sais pas… En fait, j'en sais rien mais… Je ne sais pas s'il est bien pour elle en réalité… »

Lily avait le regard perdu dans le vague et Hugo se coucha sur le tapis, les bras derrière la tête.

« Tu sais, moi j'y connais rien. Tu as eu plus de petits copains que la plupart des filles de l'école. Tu as forcément plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. »

« Peuh ! Ca n'a jamais duré plus de deux jours ! »

« Tu es restée 2 semaines avec Olliver ! »

« Lui il avait de l'argent, ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Profiteuse… Donc je dois en déduire que celui dont tu es amoureuse possède quelque chose de matériel qui t'attire. »

« Et bien… Non. »

« Pourquoi tu l'aimes ? »

« Parce qu'il est gentil et désintéressé. »

« Ouais, tout le contraire de toi… »

« Hugo !!! »

« Lily ? »

Les deux jeunes se retournèrent et Lily sursauta presque.

« Sean ! Euh, salut ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas vu Rose, par hasard ? »

Lily baissa le regard et le geste n'échappa pas à Hugo qui écarquilla les yeux.

« Non. Désolée… »

« Bon, et bien merci quand même. Je vais voir si je la trouve à la bibliothèque. »

Il s'éloigna et Hugo attrapa sa cousine par les épaules.

« Le petit ami de ma sœur ?!!!!!!!! »


	6. Chapter 6

_L'estomac à l'envers..._

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire... Lui a tout, il se la coule douce, il va bien même si certaines personnes m'ont dit qu'il avait pété un plomb... Moi je ne suis pas devenue folle, mais je souffre..._

_J'ai l'impression de couler de nouveau au fond de cet océan obscure et de tendre la main pour que quelqu'un me sorte d'ici, mais au lieu de ça, je me noie... Toute seule..._

_Une note pas très joyeuse, mais c'est mon état d'âme actuel... Désolée..._

_

* * *

  
_

Les serviettes de bain étalées les unes sur les autres servaient de matelas de fortune, mais entre les bras de Scorpius, Rose s'en fichait même si elle devait dormir par terre. Dos à lui, elle frissonna malgré elle et il resserra son étreinte, rapprochant leur corps nus.

« Il faudrait peut-être penser à rentrer dans nos dortoirs… »

Rose ricana à la remarque du Serpentard.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt ma réplique ? »

« Comme tu ne disais rien… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir. »

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et soupira.

« Certains vont se poser des questions si on ne nous voit pas au repas de ce soir. »

« On n'aura qu'à dire que nous sommes en train de travailler sur notre binôme… »

A son tour de ricaner. Rose se retourna et plongea son regard dans le sien, ce qui eu pour effet de stopper net le rire du garçon. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il la bascula doucement sous lui en la fixant, la mine amusée.

« Quelle bonne idée que les professeurs ont eu. Heureusement que j'ai une bonne partenaire qui fera tout le travail, car au train où vont les choses, je crois que j'ai trouvé une bien meilleure occupation que les études… »

Il l'embrassa et Rose passa ses bras autour du cou du garçon, tentant de le rapprocher d'elle, mais il resta à quatre pattes au-dessus sans la quitter des yeux, toujours son sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Si tu me tentes, je vais te dévorer de nouveau… »

« Je n'ai pas peur du grand méchant loup… »

Il poussa un grognement et plongea sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, cachant son visage.

« Comment tu veux que je résiste à ça… Tu es devenue plus que séduisante en l'espace de quelques jours… »

Elle rougit à la remarque mais ne broncha pas, calant sa respiration sur celle du garçon. Elle était bien avec lui et ils se complétaient si bien. Rien que physiquement, la compatibilité devait être bien au-delà des 100% même si Rose n'avait aucun moyen pour comparer… Mais cela, elle s'en fichait bien ! Tout ce qui lui importait était le présent et à ce moment là, elle ne pu résister aux mains de Scorpius qui caressaient ses hanches. La tête du garçon était toujours plongée dans son cou, mais elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Elle sourit à son tour :

« Ai-je un nouvel ordre à respecter ? »

Il se releva brutalement et la dévisagea, surpris.

« Un ordre ? »

« Le pari n'est pas terminé… »

« Tu joues trop avec le feu, Rose Weasley. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique avant de se relever pour lui voler un baiser.

Il appréciait Rose lorsqu'elle était sérieuse, lorsqu'elle lisait, lorsqu'elle travaillait, lorsqu'elle répondait habilement aux professeurs… Mais il s'agissait d'une partie de la jeune fille qui aujourd'hui était à des kilomètres. La femme face à lui était celle qu'il avait façonnée en très peu de temps et elle lui plaisait d'autant plus. Elle lui appartenait et personne n'avait pu voir cette facette sauf lui… Et cela le grisait ! La douceur de ses lèvres le ramena sur terre et il sourit.

« Si je dois ordonner, soit… »

-------

Lily descendait dans la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Hugo qui n'avait rien dit depuis tout à l'heure.

« Tu devrais pas aller voir ta copine ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je dois prendre le parti de qui ? »

« Je n'ai pas à t'influencer… »

« Mais c'est le petit ami de ma sœur ! »

« Et moi je te dis que ta sœur s'amuse avec un autre garçon. »

« C'est impossible, c'est… Rose. Juste Rose ! Elle ne ferait jamais ça ! »

« Il faut croire qu'on lui a peut-être « forcé la main ». »

Hugo se posta devant elle, les yeux écarquillés.

« DE QUOI ?!!!! TU VEUX DIRE QUOI PAR « FORCER LA MAIN » ?!! ON N'A PAS ABUSE D'ELLE QUAND MÊME ?!!! »

Lily déglutit difficilement : Rose était malgré tout amoureuse, alors elle devait être consentante tout de même…

« Ce n'est pas… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase car Sean venait de passer devant eux, inquiet.

« Je ne la trouve pas… »

Hugo soupira :

« Tu la verras au repas, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Ouais, tu as sans doute raison… »

-------

Scorpius était fou et au prix d'un effort surhumain, il se contrôla pour ne pas être brusque. Mais Rose face à lui, lui présentant sa croupe… Se contrôler… Il devait se contrôler… Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille qui trembla légèrement et il s'insinua en elle délicatement. Ils gémirent ensemble et Rose se cambra. Il sourit face à la réaction de la jeune fille : son corps était fait pour recevoir du plaisir… Et il tenait à être le seul à en profiter ! Une pointe de jalousie s'insinua légèrement en lui lorsqu'il repensa au couple de Griffondors qui lui donnait envie de vomir : elle n'était pas faite pour un gars comme Sean. Celui qui lui fallait c'était…

« Scorpius… »

Il réagit à l'appel de son nom et s'enfonça au plus profond d'elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui l'excita au plus haut point.

Elle plaqua machinalement sa main contre sa bouche, surprise : comment pouvait-elle sortir de tels sons si embarrassant ?! Scorpius ricana de sa réaction et accéléra la cadence, lui arrachant de nouveaux cris de plaisir. Il ne savait même plus combien de fois ils l'avaient fait, ni depuis quand ils avaient commencé, mais son corps répondait à celui de Rose, comme s'il ne ressentait plus la fatigue. Elle se cambra de plus belle et elle sentit de nouveaux les papillonnements dans son bas ventre alors qu'il se vidait une nouvelle fois en elle. Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber sur le dos alors que Rose s'appuyait contre son épaule.

« Comment va-t-on faire ? »

« Pour ? Trouver un moyen de s'arrêter ? »

Il éclata de rire mais le silence de la jeune fille l'inquiéta.

« Je parlais de cette situation… »

« Et bien on fera ça naturellement. Déjà tu te débarrasses de ta sangsue et puis après on fait comme cela aurait dû se passer : je te drague, tu es séduite par mes charmes… Et voilà. »

Elle soupira et il se releva sur ses coudes pour la fixer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je pense au pauvre Sean… »

« T'es à côté d'un Apollon magnifique qui te donne plus de plaisir que tes livres d'études et tu me dis être en train de penser à lui ?! »

« Excuses-moi. Je culpabilise… »

« Alors il vaut mieux mettre les choses au claire : tu le largues ! »

« Mais… »

« Rose ! Tu hésites ?!! »

« Je ne veux pas le blesser… »

« Tu me blesses en réagissant ainsi !! Tu préfères ne pas le faire souffrir mais moi j'en souffre !! »

Il se retrouva au dessus d'elle en l'embrassant fougueusement.

« Tu es à moi… Si tu n'es pas capable d'intervenir, alors je m'en occuperais personnellement… »

Il se releva et attrapa ses vêtements en se rhabillant.

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Réfléchir. »

« Scorpius ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le retenir qu'il quitta la pièce, la laissant enroulée dans les serviettes de bain.

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote… »

-------

Lily fronça les sourcils en voyant Scorpius arriver à la table des Serpentard, le visage sans expression. Le repas était déjà presque terminé et il arrivait en retard, sans même se faire remarquer… Où pouvait bien être Rose ? Elle se leva vivement, faisant sursauter les trois garçons. Albus la regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Tu peux me prêter « Tu-Sais-Quoi » ? »

« Ca dépend… Tu veux « La-Chose-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom » ou bien « La-Chose-Des-Maraudeurs » ? »

« La deuxième. »

-------

La petite rouquine était remontée dans les dortoirs des garçons et récupéra facilement la Carte des Maraudeurs avant de redescendre dans la Salle Commune. Le temps de parcourir le parchemin et ses yeux se posèrent sur le nom de « Sean Mallory » suivit de très près par « Scorpius Malefoy ».

« Qu'est-ce qu'il mijote celui-là… ? »

Elle hésita un instant puis se détourna pour repartir à la recherche de sa cousine qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de chercher car le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour la dévoiler.

« Lily ? »

Cette dernière se releva et se tourna vers elle, inquiète.

« Où étais-tu ? »

Rose baissa la tête, les joues rouges et sa cousine écarquilla les yeux.

« C'est pas vrai !! Il t'a encore forcé ?!! »

« Il ne m'a forcé à rien !!! »

« Tu… Vous… Rose !! Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond dans ta tête ?!! »

« C'est difficile à expliquer mais… Je suis dans une sale situation. »

« Ah ça, oui ! Tu peux le dire !! Mais à quoi tu penses à la fin ?!! Et Sean dans tout ça ?! »

« Je sais et justement… Je suis perdue. »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux cousines. Lily serra les poings et lui lança un regard noir.

« Romps avec lui alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Largue Sean !! »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas avoir deux garçons ! »

« Je ne suis pas stupide… »

« Alors à quoi tu joues en ce moment même ? »

Rose sursauta et détourna le visage, honteuse.

« Je ne veux pas blesser Sean… »

« Et le jour où il vous découvrira en train de vous envoyer en l'air derrière une tapisserie, tu crois qu'il le prendra comment ?! »

« Je sais… Mais il a l'air de tenir à moi et… »

« ET ALORS ?!!! TU CROIS QU'IL EST LE SEUL ?!! IL AURA LE CŒUR BRISE MAIS IL Y EN A D'AUTRE EN CE MOMENT QUI SOUFFRENT AUSSI !! »

Rose fixa Lily droit dans les yeux : oui, Scorpius souffrait aussi, mais sa cousine ne semblait pas parler de lui…

« Tu… »

Le portrait pivota et Sean apparut.

« Rose ! Je t'ai cherché partout ! »

Il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Le temps que le panneau ne se referme, Rose aperçut le regard glacé de Scorpius et cela lui enserra le cœur. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse et vite.

« Je… J'étais à l'infirmerie ! »

« Oui, Scorpius me l'a dit et il t'attend pour la suite de votre projet. »

Il lui lança un regard tendre et Lily se détourna en partant vers les dortoirs. Rose baissa la tête.

« Je vais y aller d'ailleurs… »

« Rose… »

Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui se recula vivement. Il la regarda, surpris.

« Ex… Excuse-moi mais je… Je dois y aller. »

Il sourit et soupira :

« Les études, je sais. Je t'aime comme tu es, Rose. Ca me suffit… »

Elle sentit un rocher lui tomber au fond de l'estomac : c'était une déclaration ?!!!

« QUOI ?!! »

« Héhé, je sais que c'est un peu bête comme confidence, mais voilà, c'est la vérité… »

Elle déglutit difficilement et il se rapprocha.

« Et puis, je suis prêt à attendre. Tu en vaux le coup… »

Elle ne savait plus comment réagir : il était doux, attentionné, tendre, mais il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Elle se détourna et quitta la pièce sans rien dire.

-------

Scorpius s'était un peu éloigné de l'entrée, l'attendant. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, elle avait la tête baissée, honteuse.

« Il t'a embrassé ? »

Elle secoua la tête négativement, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait ? »

Elle hésita puis hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il serra les poings à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et attrapa la jeune fille pour la serrer contre lui, aussi fort qu'il pouvait.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord… Tu es à moi, Rose… Je t'aime bien plus que lui et j'ai un gros avantage : tu m'aimes… »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il l'embrassa en l'attirant derrière une statue, à l'abri des regards.

« Je refuse qu'un autre pose ses mains sur toi, je refuse qu'un autre te regarde, t'adresse la parole, puisse sentir ton odeur… Je refuse qu'un autre te dise qu'il t'aime… »

Elle retint un cri alors qu'il se collait contre elle. Pourquoi son corps répondait-il autant aux appels de celui de Scorpius ?

Il se pencha vers son oreille et sourit :

« Je refuse qu'un autre te donne du plaisir… »

Elle frissonna en sentant la main du garçon plonger sous sa jupe.

« On… Arrête… »

« Tu en veux encore, ton corps ne mens pas et je vais te donner ce que tu désires… »

Il descendit le long de son corps, embrassa la poitrine de la jeune fille sous le tissu puis plongea la tête sous sa jupe. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier alors qu'elle le sentit lui retirer sa dentelle. Elle serra les dents lorsqu'un groupe de Gryffondor passa près d'eux sans les voir et elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche lorsqu'il embrassa son intimité…

-------

Sean s'était assis sur le canapé de la Salle Commune en soupirant. Il repensait à la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard prévu dans quelques semaines et il espérait qu'ils pourraient vraiment se conduire comme un vrai couple, l'espace d'une journée… Elle était tellement absorbée par les études que lui-même n'avait pas cru pouvoir lui demander de sortir avec. Il avait été chanceux, voilà tout !

Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse et heurta un parchemin. Il releva un sourcil et se pencha dessus : la taille du papier était impressionnante et lorsqu'il remarqua le nom des points qui entraient qui correspondait exactement aux personnes pénétrant dans la Salle Commune, il frissonna : était-ce la « Chose-Des-Maraudeurs » ? Ses yeux parcoururent toute la carte et il reconnu les contours de Poudlard. Cet objet était fantastique !! Il se tourna vers la bibliothèque et tenta d'apercevoir le point de Rose mais parmi les élèves présents, elle n'y apparaissait pas…

-------

Lily pleurait de rage sur son lit : pourquoi cette idiote voulait elle garder Sean aussi ?! Et pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à elle ? Elle avait eu beaucoup de petits amis mais le seul qu'elle espérait séduire était Sean Mallory… Jamais elle n'avait réellement osé, rougissant à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait… Qu'elle était stupide !! Et lorsqu'elle avait vu Scorpius le suivre sur la carte, elle s'était imaginé le pire et…

« LA CARTE !!! »

Elle se releva vivement et descendit en toute vitesse, mais elle se figea en voyant Sean penché au-dessus de la Carte des Maraudeurs.

« Non !! »

Sean sursauta en tourna la tête vers elle alors qu'elle récupérait le morceau en le pliant vivement.

« Lily !! »

Elle la replia rageusement et la cacha dans son dos, gênée.

« Lily ? C'est quoi cet objet ? »

« Tu n'as rien vu. »

« Comment ça je n'ai rien vu ?! C'était sous mes yeux !! »

« Tu n'étais pas censé le voir… »

« Est-ce que ce papier indique bien la présence de chaque élève de Poudlard, ou bien je me trompe ? »

Elle déglutit et il la fixa, sombre.

« Sean… Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

Il secoua la tête, comme pour se sortir une image de sa tête.

« Réponds juste à ma question : lorsque deux points semblent rassemblés, comme superposés… Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? »

Lily se mordit la lèvre en baissant le regard.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… »

En elle, une petite voix lui soufflait de suggérer au garçon d'aller constater par lui-même… Mais non seulement elle trahirait sa cousine, mais elle briserait le cœur de Sean… C'était une méthode plus rapide, mais cela signifierait « vendre » Rose…

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas en se rapprochant du portrait de la Grosse Dame, prêt à le pousser. Lily réagit au quart de tour et se jeta sur lui pour l'en empêcher.

« Lily ! »

« Non ! N'y vas pas ! »

Un long silence se prolongea entre eux : elle était contre lui et elle tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes.

« Est-ce que c'est bien ce que je pense ?... »

Elle ferma les yeux, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Réponds-moi, s'il te plait… »

« Tu n'étais pas censé voir cette carte… »

« Lily. Dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plait… »


	7. Chapter 7

_Je trouve que ça fait un peu "chapitre intermédiaire" mais bon... C'est pour arriver à la fin que je veux ^^  
Allez, je vais essayer de clôturer tout ça en 2 chapitres (je crois qu'à la base j'avais calculé 5 chapitres pour cette histoire... Tant pis ça dépassera XD)  
Je ne suis pas très fan de ce chapitre parce que ça avance tout en faisant du sur place...  
Bon, promis ! Plus d'action dans le prochain !! (enfin, je vais essayer, hein...)  
Bonne lecture et merci mille fois de vos encouragements ! Bisous !_

_

* * *

  
_

Elle se cambra sous la décharge de plaisir qui l'inondait, tentant de retenir du mieux qu'elle put son cri. Le Serpentard se releva et la dévisagea, un sourire fier sur le visage. Il rapprocha sa main, caressant les cheveux roux de la jeune fille.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Elle détourna le regard, les joues rouges, haletant encore par l'endurance que son corps venait de subir.

« Aucun autre n'a le droit de t'offrir ça… »

« Je ne veux pas d'un autre de toute façon. »

Il sursauta presque, sentant son cœur battre la chamade : cette fille, comment arrivait-elle à éveiller autant d'émotions et de sensations en lui ?!!

Il reprit de sa superbe et se recula en lui tendant sa dentelle.

« Tu devrais remettre ça avant que quelqu'un n'arrive… Déjà que ta jupe raccourcie offre beaucoup de plaisir pour les yeux, si par mégarde il y avait un coup de vent et que tu n'as pas de petite culotte… »

« Scorpius ! »

Il ricana mais son rire se bloqua lorsqu'il se détourna vivement en entendant le panneau de la Grosse Dame pivoter.

-------

Lily avait tout fait pour le retenir, mais Sean était déterminé : il semblait triste et perdu et ce qu'il allait découvrir risquait de l'anéantir. Alors qu'il passa le portrait, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, sans réfléchir, et son cœur arrêta de battre au moment où ses lèvres rencontraient celles de son aîné. L'irlandais ne broncha pas, trop surpris de la réaction de la rouquine. Lorsqu'elle se détacha de lui, elle baissa la tête en s'excusant, refusant de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Ils ne bougèrent plus durant plusieurs minutes puis il avança sa main vers elle, hésitant. Elle ne le remarqua pas et s'éloigna en courant, rejoignant les dortoirs.

« Lily !! »

-------

Rose était pétrifiée : Sean avait-il compris ?!! Sans l'intervention de Lily, comment aurait-elle expliqué la situation, alors que Scorpius tenait encore son sous-vêtement entre ses doigts. Elle posa le regard sur le garçon qui sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. La jeune fille récupéra vivement le bout de tissus et se rhabilla convenablement, paniquée.

« Viens, on devrait partir… S'il revient… »

Elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec lui vers la bibliothèque. Il obéît docilement : pouvoir tenir la main de Rose était loin de lui déplaire et pour une fois, il avait l'impression de former un vrai couple.

-------

Lily était remontée aussi vite qu'elle avait pu vers les dortoirs. Elle sursauta en arrivant à sa chambre, lorsqu'une sirène se déclencha depuis le rez-de chaussée et que les escaliers se changèrent en toboggan. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, mais sa curiosité fut vaincue par ses larmes et elle alla se réfugier sous sa couette, loin de celui qu'elle aimait.

-------

Scorpius ne cessait de dévisager Rose, la dévorant littéralement des yeux. Cette dernière fit mine de ne pas le remarquer, préférant terminer le projet qu'ils avaient à rendre. Pour une fois qu'elle essayait de ses concentrer sur ses études… Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille deux minutes ???

« Tu comptes me laisser travailler toute seule ? »

Il sourit et regarda autour de lui avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.

« Hey !! »

« Ne cries pas ou la bibliothécaire va venir nous faire une crise. »

« Tu pourrais au moins prévenir… »

« Si je te prévenais, je n'aurais pas le plaisir de te voir réagir comme une lionne… »

Elle rougit vivement et baissa la tête. Il sourit en lui attrapant une mèche de cheveux qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Rose déglutit difficilement et n'osa pas relever le regard vers son amant. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

« Je suis désolée… »

« Tu ne veux pas rester indéfiniment dans cette situation tout de même ?! »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais… »

« Si tu restes avec moi, tu feras souffrir Sean… Mais si tu ne te décides pas, il n'y aura pas que lui qui souffr… »

Elle sursauta alors que Scorpius se relevait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« La voilà la solution !!! »

Elle se leva, interloquée et Scorpius l'embrassa furtivement avant de quitter la pièce en courant, ignorant les réprobations de la bibliothécaire. La Gryffondor resta surprise.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? »

-------

« Albus !! »

Le garçon se retourna et ne pu éviter Scorpius qui lui fonçait dessus, les renversant au sol.

« Aïe !! Hey !! T'es lourd !! »

« Désolé. »

Ils se relevèrent et le brun le fixa, interrogatif.

« J'ai besoin de ton aide, Albus. »

« Et en quoi je peux t'aider ? »

« Je veux voir ta sœur… »

« QUOI ?!!! »

Le blondinet se recula vivement, surpris.

« Hey ! Pas de panique, je ne compte pas la séduire. J'ai besoin de discuter avec elle… »

Albus le dévisagea, perplexe puis acquiesça.

« Attends-moi là. »

-------

Lily était enfouie sous ses couvertures, le regard perdu : elle avait osé l'embrasser, sans lui demander l'autorisation. Quelle gourgandine ! Elle renifla bruyamment lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit sur une de ses compagnes de chambres.

« Potter, ton frère te demande. »

« Dis lui d'aller se faire voir… »

« Très bien… Et y avait Sean qui te cherchait aussi. »

Elle rejeta vivement ses couvertures, surprise.

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, il a crée la panique dans tout le dortoir en essayant de grimper les marches du côté des filles... »

« Pourquoi tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?!! »

« Parce qu'on attendait la fin des paris : s'il allait réussir à aller jusqu'au bout ou non. Il a finalement abandonné et a quitté la Salle Commune. »

Lily se releva d'un bond et dévala les escaliers… Avant d'être interceptée par son frère.

« Tu m'as l'air bien pressée… »

« Où est Sean ? »

Albus la dévisagea, surpris.

« Aucune idée. Mais Scorpius demande à te voir. »

Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier en serrant les dents.

« Qu'il aille au diable !!! »

« Il avait l'air d'insister… »

Elle grogna puis accepta : peut être avait-il des choses intéressantes à lui proposer, après tout s'il volait Rose, cela laissait Sean libre…

-------

Le regard de Scorpius s'illumina alors que la rouquine arrivait, suivit de près d'Albus.

« Ah !! Te voil… »

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle lui assena une gifle monumentale sous le regard écarquillé d'Albus.

« Bon… Si quelqu'un peut bien m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe… »

« Toi, retourne à ton entrainement de Quidditch. Cette discussion ne regarde que moi et cette sale vipère. N'est-ce pas ? »

La « vipère » en question acquiesça en grimaçant, lançant au passage un regard plein d'excuse à son ami.

Lorsqu'Albus fut parti, Scorpius soupira.

« Il faut qu'on discute… »

« Je ne discuterais que quand tu m'auras clairement expliqué ce que tu manigances avec ma cousine ! »

« Très bien. Je suis avec Rose. »

« Comment ça « tu ES avec Rose » ? »

« On ne sort pas vraiment ensemble, mais on est ensemble… »

« Elle sort avec Sean. »

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton lugubre et Scorpius grinça des dents sous la remarque.

« Je SAIS… Mais elle ne l'aime pas. En revanche la scène que tu nous as exposé tout à l'heure… Je devine que ce n'était pas pour nous sauver la mise, mais bien pour ton plaisir personnel. »

« Et moi je devine que vous étiez pas très loin pour voir cette scène, en train de finir vos petites galipettes. »

Cette fille avait décidément un vrai caractère de cochon et Scorpius soupira.

« J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit sur le terrain de Quidditch… Tu es amoureuse de Sean. »

Elle sursauta et baissa le regard, les joues rouges.

« Je ne m'intéresse pas aux gars de son genre… »

« Arrête de jouer ce rôle ! D'accord, tu as le plus grand palmarès de petit ami de tout Poudlard ! Mais ces mecs n'avaient rien à voir avec Sean. Je me trompe ? »

Elle bouda et Scorpius sourit fière de lui.

« Moi je veux éloigner ce gars de Rose et toi tu veux ce gars… Alors je vais t'aider ! »

« Quoi ?!! »

Elle le fixait de ses yeux émeraudes, surprise.

« Après tout, on a tout les deux à y gagner, non ? »

« Et comment veux-tu que je te fasses confiance ? Tu es malsain… Après ce que tu as fait à Rose… »

« Elle était consentante et n'a pas hésitée à en redemander. »

Lily rougit violement et se cacha les oreilles.

« Rhaaa !! Je ne veux pas savoir !! Tant que tu ne la fait pas souffrir, ça me convient !!! »

« Tu as ma parole. »

Il tendit la main et elle hésita avant de finalement accepter le marché.

« Très bien… Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »

-------

Rose n'avait pas trouvé Scorpius et avait finalement choisit de rejoindre son dortoir. La journée avait été éprouvante sur bien des plans et elle avait qu'une seule envie : un lit bien chaud… Mais l'image de Scorpius hanta vite son esprit et elle commençait à douter que son envie première était de se reposer…

Elle secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir ces images de son esprit : comment avait-il fait pour la changer en si peu de temps ?!! Elle qui ne jurait que par les études, qui n'espérait même pas embrasser un garçon avant d'être diplômée et encore moins tombée amoureuse… Et surtout de cette manière…

Elle rougit vivement et se laissa tomber dans son lit : il fallait qu'elle réagisse si elle voulait être heureuse avec Scorpius car jouer à un double jeu avec Sean n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée dans le fond…

Elle tourna la tête vers le calendrier et soupira en voyant la date prévue pour la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard… Elle avait promis à Sean… Avec qui allait-elle se retrouver au final ?

-------

La grande horloge sonna minuit lorsque Lily remonta lentement les escaliers menant à la tour des Gryffondors. Scorpius était malsain, maintenant elle en était certaine !... Mais elle devait bien admettre qu'il avait un cerveau et qu'il savait bien s'en servir. Elle soupira en poussant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et sursauta en voyant Sean endormi dans le fauteuil, face au feu de cheminée… Le cœur de la rouquine s'arrêta de battre et elle s'avança vers lui pour l'observer : non, il n'était pas de ces garçons qu'elle avait fréquenté. Il était doux et gentil et surtout, il ne cherchait pas la renommée des Potter ou des Weasley pour être reconnu par les autres. Il était vraiment différent… Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il bougea doucement et elle s'écarta vivement, de peur de le réveiller.

« Rose… »

Le cœur de Lily se déchira en mille morceaux… Il préférait donc sa cousine… Elle doutait maintenant des plans de Scorpius… Elle remonta dans les dortoirs, retenant ses larmes, sans entendre les murmures endormis de Sean :

« Désolé, Rose… Je… Lily… »

-------

Scorpius était en pleine forme ce matin lorsqu'il prit le petit déjeuner et il fut d'autant plus en forme en apercevant Rose qui lui fit un petit signe discret de la main. Il grimaça cependant en la voyant prendre place aux côtés de Sean… Lily devrait vite agir !!!... D'ailleurs, où était-elle ?

Il se releva légèrement, jetant un regard alentour, mais hormis la tignasse rousse de Rose, la cadette n'était pas présente. Il ragea intérieurement, l'accusant de trahison… Finalement sa forme fut entamée par sa mauvaise humeur…

-------

« Sean ? »

L'irlandais avait le regard dans le vague et trempait son doigt dans son chocolat chaud depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Rose fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

« Ouhouh ? Sean ? »

« Hein ?! »

« Je crois que tu as perdu ton pain… »

« Mais je n'ai pas pris de p… Oh ! »

Il retira son doigt de son bol et secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers Rose, il hésita à parler et prononça un simple « bonjour ».

« Sean, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? »

« Oui, oui, j'ai juste… Mal dormi cette nuit… »

Elle sentit son cœur accéléré par le stresse : est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose ? Il se tourna vers elle, le regard étrangement déterminé.

« Rose, il faut qu… »

« Rose ! »

Les deux Gryffondors se tournèrent vers Hugo qui les fixait en compagnie de sa petite amie. Il passa de Rose à Sean puis soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Hugo ? »

« Non, j'étais juste venu vérifier quelque chose… Lily n'est pas là ? »

Sean releva vivement les yeux vers le garçon et l'imita en regardant autour de lui. Rose fronça les sourcils face à la réaction soupçonneuse de son frère… Devenait-elle parano ? Il fallait qu'elle clarifie la situation, sinon ce serait la folie qui la gagnerait et déjà qu'elle devenait dingue en présence du Serpentard, ajouter un autre symptôme à ses divagations n'était pas très bon signe…

-------

Lily était assise dans la Salle Commune et hésitait. Le plan de Scorpius semblait simple à appliquer et pourtant elle ne savait comment s'y prendre. D'après le Serpentard, Rose n'y verrait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'elle lui pique son petit ami « officiel », mais cela ne restait tout de même pas son genre de piquer dans l'assiette des autres… Elle soupira pour la énième fois de la matinée et ne se leva pas pour autant de son fauteuil. Sean était en bas et elle aurait eu le loisir de tenter de discuter avec lui : Scorpius lui ayant promis d'embarquer Rose loin d'eux.

-------

Rose sursauta alors que Sean se levait de table.

« Je vais faire un tour, on se revoit plus tard. »

Elle leva les sourcils, surprise : pas de tentative de bisous, pas de regard gentil ? Elle le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que Scorpius s'interpose dans son champ de vision, lui lançant un regard noir. Elle rougit vivement et se releva en attrapant ses livres, venant docilement vers le Serpentard. Ils passèrent la porte et il l'amena derrière un pilier, à l'abri des regards.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? »

« Tu es intervenu ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai l'impression que Sean me boude… »

« Ca te vexe ? »

Le regard du garçon gela instantanément et le cœur de Rose manqua un battement. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa d'elle-même. Il sourit contre ses lèvres : elle était déjà pardonnée… Vivement que Lily se montre pour qu'ils puissent faire ça au grand jour !


	8. Chapter 8

_Et voici... Le dernier chapitre !!! _

_Un épilogue est prévu, histoire que vous ne restiez pas trop sur votre faim (mais je ne sais pas quand je le publierais) _

_Mais j'ai une petite devinette avant de m'y mettre, histoire de voir la culture de certain : si l'un de vous me trouve d'où j'ai récupéré le personnage de Sean, je me met à vous concocter un épilogue de plus de 10 pages ! (oulà... drôle de pari... J'suis maso T____T) _

_Bonne lecture !! Et merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et commenté tout au long de cette histoire !_

_

* * *

  
_

Lily avait réussit à récupérer l'emploi du temps d'Albus. Elle savait ainsi qu'elle pourrait intercepter Sean à la fin du cours de Métamorphose, soit au même moment où Scorpius viendrait récupérer Rose pour soit disant travailler sur leur devoir commun. Il fallait qu'elle essais ! Après tout, le Serpentard semblait très intuitif sur de nombreuses choses. Assise au fond de la classe, elle ne tenait plus sur sa chaise, attendant le signal pour rejoindre la classe de cours de ses aînés…

-------

Rose était assise à côté d'Albus, Sean étrangement de l'autre côté, loin d'elle. Elle hésitait à lui demander pourquoi imposait-il cette distance mais préféra se taire : si la distance se creusait, ils se sépareraient et elle pourrait rejoindre Scorpius sans avoir à jouer le rôle de la méchante. Elle se leva alors que le cours se terminait et sortie dans le couloir, attendant son « petit-ami officiel ». Une main attrapa une mèche de cheveux et elle se détourna pour croiser le regard de Scorpius.

« Je t'ai manqué ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Et bien, nous avons des devoirs à terminer, ensemble… Et il me semble que tu as réclamé de continuer le pari. Donc voici mon nouvel ordre : rejoins-moi à l'entrée de la Forêt Interdite… »

Elle déglutit difficilement et son corps entier trembla sous l'effet de la voix suave du Serpentard et par anticipation de ce qu'il l'attendait : il la tenait et plus jamais elle ne pourra se passer de lui. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, hésitant à prévenir Sean, mais ce dernier semblait fixer un point à l'autre bout du couloir : Lily l'avait interpellée, les joues rouges. Rose hésita, portée par la curiosité, mais elle abandonna lorsqu'elle sentit la main du Serpentard effleurer ses hanches.

« Ne me fais pas attendre, Rose. »

Elle acquiesça vivement et il partit devant, préférant ne pas inquiéter les autres élèves.

-------

Lily fixait Sean qui ne bougea pas. Il la dévisageait, perdu. Le flot d'élèves se dissipa et bientôt il ne resta plus qu'eux deux dans le couloir.

« Potter ? »

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« J'ai une question d'abord. »

Elle le fixa, surpris. Il jeta un œil alentour, s'assurant que personne ne les regardait et il s'approcha d'elle.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée l'autre jour ? Comment est-ce que je dois interpréter ton geste ? »

Elle sentit son cœur prêt à sortir hors de sa poitrine mais se concentra pour ne pas perdre la face. Pourquoi était-il si simple de parler avec n'importe quel garçon, sauf quand il s'agissait de celui qu'elle aimait ? Elle serra les poings et hésita.

« Je t'ai embrassé parce que j'en avais envie… »

« Je sors avec ta cousine… »

« Je sais, mais… »

« Est-ce que c'est un nouveau jeu ? »

« Pardon ?! »

« Tu changes souvent de petit ami, tu es entourée de tous les garçons de Poudlard, alors pourquoi pas moi ? »

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Aucun d'eux n'était comme lui… Voilà pourquoi elle était tombée amoureuse de ce garçon, mais préférant l'oublier, elle avait choisit d'aller voir ailleurs, de se divertir.

Il fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille. Il hésita à se rapprocher mais se retint.

« A quoi joues-tu ? »

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux.

« Tu es mon aîné et tu es très sérieux dans les études. Tu ne semblais pas intéressé par une relation, alors… Pourquoi as-tu choisit Rose ? »

Elle le dévisagea, des larmes au coin des yeux et ce fut au tour du Gryffondor de baisser la tête. Il murmura quelque chose et Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

« Rose te ressemble… »

« HEIN ?!! »

« Si moi je ne semblais pas intéressé par une quelconque relation, toi en revanche, tu ne semblais pas intéressée par moi… Alors j'ai voulu me tester et comme elle te ressemblait… »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et colla sa tête contre l'épaule du garçon qui ne bougea pas.

« Tu veux dire que tu l'as choisis parce que tu ne pensais pas pouvoir m'avoir ? »

« Et toi tu essais de me faire comprendre que tu es sortie avec tout ces garçons parce que tu pensais que je ne m'intéressais pas à toi ? »

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Elle se mit à rire, suivit par Sean qui se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

« Il va falloir que je parle à ta cousine… »

« Pas la peine. Je pense que tout ira bien… »

Il haussa les sourcils, interloqué et Lily secoua la tête.

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre… »

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres : sa mère lui avait raconté sa relation avec son père avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils s'aimaient mutuellement. L'histoire semblait décidément être faite pour se répéter…

-------

Rose avança doucement, hésitante. A cette heure-ci, la Forêt Interdite commençait à devenir très sombre. Elle avança doucement mais fut intercepté par le Serpentard qui l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser passionnément.

« Tu m'as manqué… »

Elle n'en revenait pas : seulement une journée s'était passée sans qu'ils ne se touchent et voilà qu'elle le réclamait autant qu'il la désirait.

Elle haleta alors qu'il embrassait son cou, laissant quelques marques sombres sur son passage.

« Scorpius… »

Il la plaqua délicatement contre l'arbre et se frotta contre elle, lui faisant ressentir son désir. Il avait réussit, en l'espace de quelques jours seulement, à entraîner la jeune fille pour qu'elle réponde à son corps… Et pour lui, elle était devenue sa drogue…

« Plus… Je veux… Plus… »

Il sourit contre sa poitrine et déboutonna son pantalon, repoussant doucement la dentelle de la jeune fille.

La Forêt Interdite était un endroit incongru et excitant à la fois, mais Rose n'en avait rien à faire. Elle poussa un gémissement alors qu'il la pénétrait, mordant délicatement la peau de son cou.

« Rose… »

Si légère dans ses bras, il n'eut aucun mal à la porter. Elle se cramponna à lui, mordant dans son épaule pour retenir ses cris, puis elle ne pu résister bien longtemps.

« Tu as une voix sexy, Rose. Ne te retiens plus… »

Elle gémissait à l'en rendre fou et elle savait qu'elle n'avait besoin que de lui. Elle savait que c'était lui qu'elle voulait et aucun autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa le visage doux du garçon.

Au tout début, elle était réticente, trop sérieuse pour chercher un quelconque contacte et aujourd'hui elle s'était épanouie, réclamant des caresses et des baisers de son amant. Scorpius avait changé aussi : lui qui avait été brutal et violent était devenu doux et attentionné, cherchant à donner du plaisir à celle qu'il aimait, cherchant à la rendre heureuse…

« Scorpius, je t'aime… »

Il gémit alors qu'il se déversait en elle et s'appuya contre un arbre, la jeune fille pressée contre ses hanches. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et il sourit face à l'audace nouvelle de la Gryffondor.

« Je t'aime, Rose… »

-------

Albus et Hugo étaient stationnés devant la table des Gryffondors : Lily et Sean flirtaient amoureusement, se taquinant tendrement et échangeant des baisers. Ils détournèrent le regard en direction de l'entrée de la Grande Salle où Scorpius et Rose se tenaient par la main, se souriant sans se quitter des yeux, amoureux. Hugo soupira et Albus leva un sourcil :

« On a atterrit dans quelle dimension là ? »

« C'est injuste… Eux sont heureux comme tout alors que moi je viens de me faire plaquer… »

« Hugo : tu as flirté avec une autre, tu l'as bien mérité sur ce coup… »

« Oh tu peux parler Monsieur-Je-N'ai-Pas-Encore-Eu-De-Petite-Amie… »

« Hey !! »

-------

Lily lança un regard en direction de la porte et sourit en voyant le Serpentard attentionné. Elle avait eu raison dès le début : il fallait un garçon avec du caractère pour sa cousine et Scorpius était parfait dans ce rôle !... Et le bonus était pour elle : elle se retourna et embrassa par surprise l'Irlandais qui sourit contre ses lèvres : Rose avait beau ressembler à Lily, c'était la plus jeune sa favorite, car bien plus entreprenante et intrigante.

-------

Scorpius vola un baiser à Rose et ricana.

« Le gage est bientôt terminé. Je pense que je vais te laisser les pleins pouvoirs pour terminer cette semaine de corvée ! »

« Tu risques beaucoup, tu sais ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur. »

« Très bien ! Alors mon premier ordre sera que tu m'accompagnes à Pré-Au-Lard. »

« Parfait ! Facile même ! »

« Et mon deuxième ordre sera… D'aller à la boutique Weasley… »

Le sourire de Scorpius s'envola, remplacé par un teint blème.

« Non, non… Tout sauf ça !! Ton père va m'égorger !! »

« Scorpius, c'est un ordre… »

« Tu ne veux pas me punir à la place ? »

Il lui avait lancé un regard coquin auquel Rose répondu.

« D'accord. Un mois. »

« Un mois de… Tu veux dire qu'on va le faire tous les jours durant un mois ?!! »

Le sourire du garçon s'élargit mais la jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, je voulais dire un mois sans rien faire. Ca c'est ta punition. »

Il déglutit difficilement et baissa la tête.

« Je crois que je préfère affronter ton père… »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa, sans lâcher sa main.

« Dans ce cas là, tu seras récompensé. »

« J'ai déjà ma récompense : tu m'as accepté… Ne reste plus qu'à convaincre nos parents. »

« Je te pari que tu arriveras à les convaincre. »

« Si tu perds, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? »

Elle ricana et il sourit : elle n'avait peur de rien, elle était une digne Gryffondor… Et lui allait certainement devoir utiliser la ruse pour séduire la famille Weasley, un jeu digne d'un Serpentard… Quel drôle de couple ils formaient !

Elle croisa son regard et il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre : il était amoureux et peut importe ce qui allait arriver ensuite, il était prêt à tout affronter, même un Troll ou un loup garou !! Mais un « futur-beau-père »… Ca risquait d'être un peu plus compliqué que prévu, mais après tout, c'était un pari qu'il venait de faire avec celle qu'il aimait et il n'aimait pas perdre, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un pari sans limite...


End file.
